Choices
by woodenkeys
Summary: Juleka's cute brother Luka catches Marinette's eye. Will she change course, or will Adrien win her heart for good? T for language and suggestive scenes. Also on AO3
1. Chapter 1

It hadn't been more than twelve minutes since Ladybug and Chat Noir had defeated the most recent akuma, and Marinette was already sitting in her seat for science. She was trying to mask her racing heartbeat and breathless panting by pretending to yawn and stretch. She noticed the empty chair in front of her and wondered where Adrien could possibly be.

She knew he had a free block before this class, and that seniors were allowed to spend their free time off campus. She just couldn't remember seeing him going anyw-

"So sorry, I'm here, so sorry," the blond boy gasped, bursting through the door and clearly out of breath.

"Take your seat, Mr. Agreste."

He saluted their teacher and dropped his weight into his chair. The hair curling at the back of his neck was damp, and Marinette found herself in a swirling daydream.

 _The hot tub jets were humming and the two teenagers couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Marinette adjusted the strap on her bikini top, and the silky triangles fell away from her chest. Adrien gazed at her, love dancing in his bright green eyes as mist rose up from the surface of the warm water._

 _"Marinette, you're beautiful," he breathed, stroking the creamy skin around her ribcage._

 _"You're incredible," she sighed as she reached for him and settled herself daintily on his lap._

 _His arms encircled her body as she lowered her mouth to his, and his hands dropped down to cup her behind. She moved against him and could feel his-_

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng, will you answer the question?"

"He's perfect," Marinette mumbled, staring off into space, or rather, the back of Adrien's head.

A well-placed elbow from Alya brought her crashing down into the present. Her face on fire, she tried to ignore her giggling classmates.

"Um, I'm sorry, what was the question?" she asked meekly.

More hushed giggles.

"You'd do well to pay attention in class, Ms. Dupain-Cheng. You'll be joining Mr. Agreste in detention this afternoon."

Marinette's eyebrows shot out of her forehead. "Detention? I mean, yes ma'am."

Once the class was adjourned, she stopped Alya before exiting the room.

"What do you do in detention? I've never been there! I don't want to look stupid in front of Adrien!"

"I don't know!" Alya answered. "But if you're worried about looking stupid in front of Adrien, try not to stare so much," she teased Marinette good-naturedly.

"As if you don't spend all that time staring at Nino," Marinette joked back.

"Well, the difference there is that I'm actually in a relationship with Nino."

She had a great point.

"Anyway, text me when you're out of jail. I have an idea for the Ladyblog!"

Marinette waved to her friend, and turned to go back into the school building where she found herself in detention.

"Over here, Marinette. This seat's open," Adrien called.

She froze with a goofy smile on her face.

"Get going, Marinette! He'll start to suspect something!" Tikki hissed from inside her purse.

"Oh, right." Marinette shuffled over and gingerly sat next to Adrien, who grinned at her. She blushed and mumbled and tried not to drool.

"No talking! This is detention, people," Ms. Bustier shouted.

Marinette was working on her arithmetic homework and trying to follow Alya's advice not to stare when she felt the corner of a paper poking her elbow. As she lifted her elbow in case she was hogging the desk, the paper slid slowly to her center of vision.

 _Detention blows._

She couldn't stop the goofy smile spreading across her face as she answered. Screwing up her mouth to hide her delight, she pushed the paper back.

 _I can't wait to get out of here. I have things to do!_

 _Like what?_

Marinette froze. She had plans to meet up with Chat Noir and do a bit of patrolling.

 _I was supposed to meet up with a friend. I hope he's not mad at me_.

The paper came back with "he" circled and question marks written around it.

 _He's just a friend._ Marinette hoped Adrien didn't think she had a boyfriend. The thought of her dating Chat made her chuckle out loud. As if.

 _I was supposed to meet a friend too. But I got a call from my father's assistant. I have to go straight home after this._

 _I hope you're not in too big of trouble. I know I'll be grounded for at least a week._

 _Nah, he doesn't really care_. The word "care" was scribbled out and the word "know" was written instead. _He wants to run over the five-year business plan for Gabriel's again_.

 _That sounds like...work_.

 _You're right, it is and not at all fun. Good luck with your folks_.

That was the last sentence written on the paper before Ms. Bustier dismissed them all. Marinette hung back so she could follow Adrien out, not wanting to miss any second of him, but he'd already darted out. She sighed, and hurried off to call Chat Noir.


	2. Chapter 2

Weird, it wasn't like Chat to not call when he canceled their patrolling. She checked her yo-yo voicemail again. Nothing. Oh, well. She thought she'd swing by Alya's window and see if she wanted an exclusive interview. That would certainly brighten her best friend's day.

Ladybug swooped by and, raising her first to knock on the glass, peeked through Alya's curtains.

"Oh my God!" She'd just witnessed Alya and Nino "wrestling." At least that's what her parents told her it was when she was seven. Marinette knew better now, of course. But Alya was winning, if anyone cared.

Embarrassed, she decided to call it a night, lest she out herself as a peeping Tom.

She silently dropped onto her balcony and Tikki darted out of her earrings.

"How are you ever going to look Alya in the face again?" Tikki asked, also clearly embarrassed.

"It's not like she saw me," Marinette reasoned. "I'll just pour bleach in my ears and hope it gets to my brain! That way I won't even remember what I saw."

Tikki giggled. "I don't think it works that way."

"Maybe not," Marinette laughed. "You better hide, I'm going down into the bakery for a croissant. I'm sort of hungry."

She entered from the back as always, and heard a familiar voice.

"Marinette! Over here!"

She was happy to see her friend, Juleka. "Hi! Did you get Rainier's assignment done?"

Juleka shook her head "no". "My brother is back from military school, and we're having a big dinner for him," she said, gesturing to the tall, black-haired boy with her.

"Oh! Well, welcome back!" Marinette said kindly, then turned her attention back to Juleka. "If you want, I can help you with it in the morning."

"I'd like that. Luka can drive me. Did I tell you that he's transferring to our school?"

"No, uh, but that's great!" She tried to address both of them, but ended up directing her enthusiasm at Luka, who had beautiful hazel eyes. She flushed.

"I hope to see you there," he rumbled, returning her blush. Marinette thought that the low, rich voice perfectly matched his strong jaw, short hair, and square shoulders.

At that moment, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng came out with a long baguette. "Your mother also ordered an assortment of four pastries. You can go pick them out over there," she directed with a warm smile and began ringing up the order.

Juleka went to the glass case and left Luka and Marinette.

"So, um, did you like military school?" she questioned, trying not to seem dull.

"No. Military school is for the birds. I'm glad to be home again," he answered honestly, staring into her eyes. His gaze was a little unnerving, but there was nothing but kindness behind it.

"It sounds like it. I think you'll like our school. Great teachers," Marinette finished lamely. She sounded like such a doorknob.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure I'll like it. But it won't be because of the teachers." The corner of his mouth quirks up into a side smile, and Marinette was jolted from her trance by the cash register closing and Juleka pulling her brother behind her by the sleeve. She wiggled her fingers at him and sighed.

"So...is Adrien on his way out?" Sabine asked, in the knowing, joking way that only mothers can pull off.

"What? No! I mean, how did you know?"

"Honey, everyone knows you're in love with the Agreste boy. But this new boy, you like him, too, don't you?"

"Well, I don't even know him. And he just can't measure up to Adrien."

"Like you said. You don't even know him," Sabine said with a wink, and continued her inventory list.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello friends! I have a few chapters written but I'm just taking the time to look them over before mass-posting. I have a pretty solid outline and I'm excited to connect it all together!**  
 **I added a bonus scene that I wasn't really going to post but decided to anyway.**

 **Happy reading xx**

* * *

That night, Marinette had a dream. A certain type of dream, the type where you wake up sweaty and trembling and can't look the subject in the eye when you pass him in the hallway at school.

Every time she saw Luka with his rough black denim jacket and big black boots, all she could think about was how his dream doppelgänger had caressed her and whispered in her ear. He was just intoxicating. Meeting Juleka to work on their assignment before school without acting like a fool in front of Luka was nearly impossible. She blabbered, mumbled, and straight up said wrong things. It was like talking in front of a darker, bigger Adrien.

She wasn't the only one to notice Juleka's twin brother's reemergence in Paris. Word was that he'd been sent away because he kept getting into fights, and had spent the last few years doing military drills in the French countryside. Rose was particularly smitten with him.

Marinette was starting to get a headache from all the tittering and squealing.

Luckily, she was allowed a break from the shrills and shrieks during class periods, where she would stare at the back of Adrien's head and daydream like always. But then Mendeleiev called on Luka, and the sound of his voice gave her goosebumps.

"What's the matter with you?" Alya whispered. "You're practically drooling!"

"It's Luka. I think I have feelings for him!"

"What about Adrien?"

"Well, I still like him too!"

"Girl. You've been in love with Adrien forever. You're going to let one new kid get in your way?"

"No. I mean, yes. I mean, _what if Luka likes me?_ "

"You're allowed to change your mind, you know. I didn't realize you liked Luka so much."

"I don't. I mean, I don't even know him. It's just… ever since Kagami transferred here I feel like Adrien only ever has eyes for her. He claims he doesn't like her, but it's hard to watch."

"I understand. For the record, he really doesn't. Nino told me. He's still in love with the same old girl as always, but won't tell anybody who she is. Not even Nino!"

Marinette rolled her eyes. Why were boys so obnoxiously annoying?

"In my opinion-"

"Girls! Pay attention!" Mendeleiev barked. They shut up and were silent for the remainder of class.

Normally, Marinette would have hung back and waited for Adrien after class. But as she saw Luka exit the room, she tried to hurry up to catch him. In doing so, she tripped over Adrien's book bag strap and landed in a mess of books, papers, and pens. Tikki was flung out of her purse.

Marinette wildly searched for the little red kwami, but Adrien was upon her.

"Sorry about that," he apologized, helping her up. "Are you okay?"

She froze. _Speak, you idiot!_

"Yes! Thank you for your fall-I mean, thank you for your help! Sorry for tripping."

He chuckled good-naturedly. "You have no reason to apologize. Let me carry your books for you."

He stooped to gather her notes and textbooks right when Tikki tried to surreptitiously return to Marinette's purse. He shot up.

"What was that?"

"Um, what was what?"

"Whatever just flew into your purse!" He made to reach for it but then stopped, apparently remembering that would be extremely poor form.

"I don't really know what you're talking about. Maybe you're imagining things," she suggested. She tried not to make it obvious that her heart was thumping and her head was swirling with fear. Why would Tikki choose that exact moment to move?

"I must have been." He had a very curious look on his face. "Well, we'd better get going if we want to be on time."

She pasted a very nervous smile on her face and followed him out as he chattered about the meeting he'd had with his father the other day. Marinette thought it sounded an awful lot like Gabriel was grooming Adrien to take over the company when he graduated.

"So what do you think of the new guy?" Adrien's subject change wasn't smooth or natural.

"Oh, Luka? Um, he's cool. I mean, he's really cool. Not as cool as you, but, you know. Cool." She mentally smacked herself.

"Seems like a lot of the girls around here like him." He shot her a sideways glance, and she caught his eye and blushed.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so. I mean, he's not really my type. Um, I mean, he could be - who knows? I don't know."

Adrien gave her a brilliant grin. "What's your type?"

 _You_.

"Uh, I like the tall ones."

He snorted. "Tall ones?" he repeated.

"Yes! Tall ones."

"So...these tall boys. Do they need to be funny?"

"Well, they don't need to be, but it definitely helps." Marinette was getting a wee bit suspicious. Adrien never interrogated her about her romantic preferences before. "Are - are you trying to get at something here?"

He looked taken aback. "What do you mean?"

She found her voice in her incredulity. "You never ask me these kinds of questions. What's going on?"

"Nothing! Nothing, I - well, I just wanted to get to know you a little better. That's all. Because that's what part - ah, friends do, right?" He looped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a side hug. "Here are your books, I've got to use the restroom. See you in class!"

He left a very stunned, glazed-over Marinette in the hall outside history.

 **Bonus Scene**

"Plagg, get your ass out here!"

"You stupid fucker!" the irate cat deity screeched. "You've had Ladybug in your class this entire time and you _never noticed_?" Adrien had not seen Plagg quite this angry before. "How do people trust you to save Paris every day if you _can't even recognize your own partner?_ And I've had to listen to you whine about not knowing who she was for _three years!"_

"What about you? You must have known that red kwami was two feet away from you!"

Plagg had the decency to blush. "Leave Tikki out of this," he mumbled, unwilling to address his failure to recognize her signature aura.

Adrien expelled a loud breath. "What am I supposed to do now? Do I tell her?"

"Hoooo, no!" Plagg whistled. "Not if you don't want to bear the wrath of Tikki. She's stubbornly in the 'keep identities secret forever' camp."

"But Marinette's Ladybug, the woman of my dreams. Literally, Plagg. I've dreamt about her."

"Yes, I'm well aware," Plagg calmly said with a shudder. "You talk in your sleep."

His Chosen One waved him silent. "Yeah, okay, I get it. I can't believe I never fucking realized it. She's been sitting behind me this entire time. And it's _Marinette_. I just never - I've only had eyes for Ladybug, and Ladybug only. I can't believe the love of my life is one of my friends."

"Yeah, a friend who's been in love with you for years." Plagg's tone was dry.

"Would you knock it off? She has not. She's just a little awkward."

"You're a dumbass," Plagg retorted. Sometimes, he really questioned Adrien's observation skills. "It's obvious to anyone who's ever been around the two of you. And you just have no idea."

"Why didn't you say something?" Adrien threw his arms up in the air. "If it was so obvious, _why didn't you tell me?_ "

Plagg sighed. "Because this is part of _your_ love story, not mine."


	4. Chapter 4

"What was that about?" Tikki whispered from her perch in Marinette's purse.

"I don't know...it was really weird. But next time, stay put before someone sees you! I almost had a heart attack!" Marinette snapped her purse shut before Ivan took his seat behind her.

"Hey, girl. Where'd you disappear off to?" Alya asked, flouncing to her seat and pulling out her history book.

"Oh, I just fell on my face in front of Adrien, and after which he proceeded to grill me on my 'type.'"

The look on Alya's face was indescribable.

"So what, new guy comes to school and all of a sudden he decides he's interested in you? Fuck that, girlfriend."

"I know how it looks. I just - I don't really know how to take it. I am definitely interested in Luka," she stated, watching the aforementioned teenager enter class and wink at her before taking his seat in the back by Nathanael.

" _Did you see that?_ " Alya hissed excitedly, elbowing her so hard she nearly flopped off her chair.

"Yes, I saw that, you psycho! Pipe down before he hears you!" Marinette whisper-yelled at her best friend. She forced herself to calm down. "Be cool, alright?"

That earned a barking laugh from Alya. "Girl, you have no idea just how hilarious that sounds, coming from you."

Marinette rolled her eyes and smiled. "I can be cool if I want."

"Okay. Well, I'll believe it when I see it," Alya said, but her voice was soft and she had a smile on her face.

Marinette was glad to be done with history for the day. She liked French history enough, but today she'd rather be doing other things. Like, for instance, Luka. Who had just stopped by her locker.

"Hey, Marinette," he said in his raspy deep voice. "Want a ride home? Juleka's going to go study with Rose. I swear, those two were twins in another life."

Marinette's eyes went wide and she blinked a few times, trying to remember how to say "Hell yes!" with more polite words.

He looked a bit confused, and then drew back. "Sorry, I think I misread things. I'm just going to -"

"No! I mean, I would really like a ride home. Thank you," she managed to interrupt. Phew, that was close.

He flashed her a sweet smile. "I'll meet you by the steps then." He left her hyperventilating and panicking quietly.

She tried to act normal, but couldn't stop fidgeting. Luka's car smelled like a teenaged boy's deodorant and stale coffee from the cardboard cups in the cupholders. He let her pick the radio station and drove slowly enough to be careful but just enough over the speed limit to seem fast. Marinette appreciated the care he took.

"So what do you do for fun around here?" he asked her, clearly attempting to talk to her.

She blanched. Somehow she didn't think "I like to swing above the rooftops of Paris using my magical yo-yo in a polka dotted spandex suit" would be an appropriate answer.

"Well, I like to play Mecha Strike," she said, ready to launch into the game's merits in case he wasn't a gamer. "And I've recently taken up fencing."

"Oh, awesome," he said, relieved. "For a minute I was afraid that you'd be one of those airheaded fashion freaks at school. Forgive me for thinking that of you, you're far too cool for that stuff," he joked.

She felt like the wind was knocked out of her. He thought fashion design was for airheads?

"Oh, um… yeah… I actually-"

"Yeah?"

"I actually… don't know that much about fashion," she lied. _Stop! What are you doing?!_ She screamed internally.

"Me either. Obviously," he chuckled. "This is your bakery, right?"

"Yeah, it is. Good memory," she managed with her hand on the door.

She wished she'd been able to make the distinction that fashion was a career choice for her, not a silly, meaningless hobby. It was her hope and dream, and she was disappointed that he didn't see it her way. Maybe, if she thought of what to say beforehand, she could change his mind. But what if he didn't accept her?

"Wait! Uh, Marinette? I'd really like to take you out sometime. Maybe to a movie? Or not, if you don't like movies. We could see a concert if you like music? If you like music, that is. Or if that's stupid, we can just get a cheeseburger or something. Unless you're a vegetarian! Then we can get...salads?" He was plainly nervous, and rambling.

Marinette saved him from his embarrassing stream of consciousness. "I'd really like that," she said truthfully. "And I do like movies."

"You do? Great! I'll pick you up Friday, at seven." He dropped a kiss on the back of her hand, then as if remembering something long forgotten, hopped out of his seat to open her door. He escorted her to the front door, and made a gesture as if he were tipping a hat to her.

Once inside, Marinette found her father standing at the window with arms crossed.

"Who's this joker?" he asked sternly.

"Ah, that's Luka. He's a friend - I mean, we're going on a date on Friday. He's nice," she finished lamely.

"Well, he better remember to mind his manners. I won't have any mistreatment of my little girl," Tom said kindly, but with undertones of fierce threatening. He drew Marinette into a bear hug and laid his cheek on the top of her head. "I love you, _ma poupette._ Always know you have this man wrapped around your finger."

"I do, Dad," Marinette smiled, happy to be the apple of her father's eye.


	5. Chapter 5

Seven o'clock on Friday rolled around unbelievably slowly.

Marinette spent every class period staring at the clock and trying not to think about Adrien. Alya's word echoed in her mind: " _So what, new guy comes to school and all of a sudden he decides he's interested in you? Fuck that, girlfriend."_

Fuck that, indeed.

But for Marinette, old habits died hard, and she made a deliberate effort to think about Luka whenever Adrien would pop into her mind. She wondered what his favorite dessert was, how he took his coffee, and if he liked video games. Which made her think about playing Mecha Strike with Adrien, and the good luck charm that she'd given him. And that reminded her of his birthday present to her, the charm bracelet he made. It was still around her wrist, and she fiddled with it for a little while before deciding to leave it on. It wasn't like they ever dated; it was only a gift from a friend.

She wondered where they'd go tonight. He didn't really say what he had in mind, just tossed out ideas. She liked that he asked her opinion. But the pit in her stomach from the fashion conversation remained, and reminded her hourly of what he said, and her reluctance to admit to it.

She got a discreet nudge from Alya and turned her attention back to class.

She also tried to lay low at home, but Tom had already spilled the beans to Sabine. She was now grilling Marinette on everything she knew about Luka.

"And what time will he have you home?"

"I'll make my curfew. I promise," the teenager said as she stood from the table. "I'm a little nervous, though."

Sabine smiled and clasped Marinette's hands in her own. "That's normal, Marinette. I'd be suspicious if you weren't nervous. Just remember that first dates are usually meant to decide if you want a second date. It's okay if you want to go on a second date. It's also okay if you don't want to go on a second date. You know this, yes?"

"Yes. I feel a little better," Marinette admitted, somehow feeling a bit liberated by her mother telling her that both options were okay. She didn't feel quite so… weighted. After all, she'd said herself that she didn't really know Luka. Now if he was the type of person to devalue someone because they liked fashion, he wasn't worth her time.

He was punctual, clean, and polite. Marinette knew her parents were impressed - well, her mother, at least - and that gave her an extra boost of confidence. He'd also cleaned his car, noted Marinette as she expected to see the disposable coffee cups again.

He kept throwing her side glances. "So, I thought we could go see a movie, and then I would really like to take you somewhere."

"Oh?" Marinette queried. "Where's that?"

"I have a spot I like, and I haven't been there since I went to military school. I'd like to go back… with you."

Well, wasn't Marinette completely flattered by the honor. She didn't know what to say, aside from a few weird squeaks.

"So, I just want to make sure. When you do that - the squeaking, I mean - is that good or bad?" The expression on his face was so earnest, so open, and so worried, Marinette had to laugh.

"I'm just really a super awkward person. It doesn't mean anything, but to ease your mind it's a good thing when I squeak at you," she answered. Luka had a way of making her feel more and more comfortable. Like he was a comfy recliner with a thick blanket, or her fleece-lined winter coat that protected her from the biting cold. Soothing.

A mental image of a green-eyed blond boy fluttered into her view, and she clamped it down. Adrien had had years and never took notice. Luka had moved on his feelings within a day of meeting her. She felt like she knew which one she should pick.

They sat together on the first rung of the Eiffel Tower and gazed over Paris. Luka had no way of knowing that she was all too familiar with this view, having been here multiple times with Chat Noir, but somehow it was as if she was experiencing it for the first time.

"Marinette?" Luka's question broke the first gap of silence they'd had since the movie let out two hours ago.

"Yes?"

"Can I… can I hold your hand?"

She noticed the changed timbre of his voice, the vulnerability he housed, and the way he cautiously made eye contact. And she smiled.

"Yes."

The word was soft and firm, inviting and honest, much like the large hand that covered hers.

The evening was so wonderful, she couldn't believe there weren't any akumas trying to ruin it. Come to think of it, Hawkmoth had been awfully quiet lately. She hoped he wasn't planning some massive attack. Maybe he was on vacation. The thought of having to leave and battle an akuma made her stomach turn.

The feeling of her stomach turning reminded her body of another pit it had. She remembered their previous conversation, the one about fashion design, and she remembered the conversation she'd just had with Tikki about it. Marinette knew she'd have to come clean, and quickly. Fashion was an obscenely large part of her life and she wasn't willing to allow anyone to attempt to crush her dreams.

"Luka?"

"Hm?

"Do you remember when I told you that I didn't know much about fashion design?"

"Sure. What of it?"

She didn't answer, instead pulled her little sketchbook out of her purse. She caught a glimpse of Tikki giving her a thumbs-up and knew she was doing the right thing. Wordlessly, she handed it to him.

He stared at it, then at her, and then began to cautiously flip through the pages. The silence that followed was torturous.

"These pictures are all your designs? It's not traced out of a magazine?" His voice was passive, and Marinette couldn't tell what the emotion was behind it.

"Yes, I designed those," she whispered.

The pages fell open to a bowler hat adorned with a pigeon feather and she gulped.

More silence, and finally Luka said, "I don't really know what I'm looking at, but it's pretty obvious." Marinette braced herself for the worst. He'd berate her, and tell her she was dumb. She was gearing up for an argument, to defend her passion.

"You're insanely talented, Marinette. I'm thoroughly impressed. The detail, and the curves on this pants thing, and the way you thought about this skirt-holder-thing, it's all just… just…unreal. In a good way!" he clarified while flipping back through the pages to look again.

The gentle praise nearly knocked her off of her perch.

"You like it?"

He nodded. "I understand why you felt like you had to lie, and I was wrong. I seem to live with my foot jammed in my mouth and come out a total asshole. I'm really sorry for what I said, and I'm sorry I made you feel like lying was your only out. But I don't want you to lie to me if we disagree about something. That's not the kind of relationship I want with you. And anyway, I have a feeling that you and I could have some pretty interesting debates," he added with a smile.

Ah. Marinette wished she'd have given him the benefit of the doubt. It had never occurred to her that he might change his mind and become educated if she approached the subject mindfully and in a calm manner. Lesson learned.

She grinned at him, thankful that he was open to this discussion, and responded, "I should have been honest with you from the beginning. I'm sorry too. I promise that I won't keep things from you." The promise that she couldn't keep stuck in her throat as she belatedly realized there was actually one thing about her that he could never know, and she was reminded of another promise she didn't keep.

"Oh no! I'm past my curfew!"

* * *

 **Uh oh, Marinette! If only she'd learn to quit making promises she can't keep...**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Ok so this is the last chapter I had already written, so from here on out I would like to try to stick to Friday updates. Now, I have 2 very small, demanding, darling humanoids that I live with that take up a lot of my time and energy so I can't promise anything but I will try my best.**

* * *

Marinette braced herself for the onslaught she knew was coming. The lights were on inside, and she knew her parents would be upset. She never even called.

Luka was probably more nervous than she was. He had insisted on walking her to the door, as he claimed it was partially his fault for keeping her out too late. He did tease her a bit that it was _mostly_ her fault. That helped to take some of the tension out of Marinette's shoulders.

Before they entered the door, Luka huddled by her and asked, "Before we go in there, I just - I was hoping that maybe I could take you out tomorrow again. There's a festival at the Louvre that I was hoping to go to with you."

Marinette gave him a bright smile. "If I'm not grounded, I'd like that."

He let out the breath he was holding and they entered her house together.

Before them stood an angry Tom and a worried Sabine.

"Where have you two been?" demanded Tom.

At the same time, Sabine, whose parenting style was much gentler, said, "I am disappointed that you did not keep your word."

"Mr. Dupain, Mrs. Cheng, it's my fault that Marinette was late. I thought it would be a nice ending to a nice night to go to the Eiffel Tower. I am seeing that I should have double checked the time, and it won't happen again. I'm sorry," Luka said, his voice clear and strong.

Marinette shook her head "no." "It wasn't his fault. I should have been more responsible in keeping track of my time. I was the one who said I'd be back by curfew, and I wasn't. I'm sorry, Papa and Maman."

The two parents looked a bit taken aback, and glanced at each other. They weren't really sure how to respond to the two teenagers in front of them.

"Well," Tom said finally, "you're still in trouble. Since you have issues keeping the curfew we have set, your new weekend curfew is nine o'clock instead of eleven. And you," this was gruffly directed at Luka, "you just… watch your step, young man." And the big papa bear turned and went to bed.

Sabine followed, leaving Marinette and Luka in the family room together.

"I'm sort of surprised. They always ground me," Marinette said, watching after her parents.

"Well, I'm glad they didn't. That means we can go to the festival tomorrow," Luka answered, taking a step forward. "I mean, if you still want to go."

"Of course I do. I'm really looking forward to it!" she exclaimed. "I know the festival you're talking about, and I love it. And… you know… I'm looking forward to seeing you again." She blushed at her revelation, but didn't really mind being so open with him.

He grinned and seemed encouraged by her openness. "Look, I know we've just been on one date. But I really like you, and I was hoping you'd be my girlfriend."

Marinette's face flushed an even deeper crimson. She could feel delight washing up her spine, and she did not hesitate to answer positively. He gave her his quirked-mouth side smile, and threaded his fingers through one of her pigtails. He leaned forward, and pressed an electric kiss to her lips.

"Until tomorrow, my dear," he whispered, and before she knew it Marinette was left standing alone in her family room.

Tikki darted out of her purse. "How exciting, Marinette! Your first boyfriend!"

She received a sigh and a goofy smile in response. "Isn't he just… wonderful?" Marinette positively floated up to her room, and then took a look around. Her eyes settled on a photo collage of a certain blond model. "I think it's time for a bit of redecorating, don't you think, Tikki?"

"I think so, Marinette. Poor Adrien, he doesn't even know he's been cast aside."

"What are you talking about? Don't you like Luka?"

"Of course I do. He's a nice guy. But I like Adrien too, and I don't like change." Marinette was sure this was the first time she'd ever seen the tiny red kwami pout.

"Oh, Tikki. Change is good! Here, I have a cookie for you if you help me take down all these pictures," Marinette coaxed.

Her bribing turned out useful, and she had her room de-Adriened in no time.

"You'd better tell Alya. She'd be hurt if she found out with everyone else," Tikki prodded, dragging Marinette's phone to her.

"You're right. And I think I'll see if she wants to sleep over tomorrow. Who else will I stay up too late talking about Luka with?"

"Oh, I don't know. Me, perhaps?" Tikki teased. "That's all right. You and Alya will have fun, just like always."

Marinette stretched herself across her bed and tucked her hands behind her head. "Where do you think Hawkmoth has been? He's awfully… quiet. You know? It's making me nervous."

"I'm not sure. I couldn't sense Nooroo before and I definitely can't sense him now. It's weird." The kwami was in agreement.

"Just wait. We'll have an akuma at the festival tomorrow while I'm out with Luka, and then I'll have to figure out how to ditch him and come up with a story about where I was. And then I'll have to keep him away from Chat Noir, who he'll ask to find me because I'm missing, and Chat will because he's a hero, and then I'll have to come out of my transformation for Luka, so the akuma will attack more innocent people, and I'll have to ditch him again-"

"Oh, Marinette!" Tikki squealed. "Tomorrow hasn't even happened yet! Stop borrowing trouble and go to sleep!"

If only Tikki knew.


	7. Chapter 7

Marinette waited not-so-patiently by the front window of the bakery for Luka. She was still recovering from the temporary deafness she'd developed due to Alya screaming on the phone in happiness. Music festivals were her favorite, and Jagged Stone was headlining! She was beyond excited to not only hear her most-loved artist in all the world, but to share that with Luka.

Again, he was punctual, clean, and polite, promising Sabine he would be a second set of eyes on the clock.

Marinette was near boiling over with delight. "I can't wait for Jagged Stone! Isn't he the greatest, most talented musician you've ever heard?" She bounded out the door and flopped into the front seat. Luka chuckled as he coaxed the engine to life.

"Oh, sure, he's okay. But have you heard XY's new album? It's straight up lit."

Marinette cocked her head and slowly turned to look at him. "XY? Lit? But _Jagged Stone_ just released a new album too, and I designed the cover for the one before it!"

"Oh yeah? That's pretty awesome! I didn't know you did artwork like that too." He sounded impressed, with a tone of awe carrying his voice above the radio. "And I think it's cool you got to design for Stone. But I have to say, XY has mad talent, something that Jagged Stone just can't touch."

The dumbstruck teenager in the passenger seat cleared her throat. She tried her newfound conversational talent.

"Jagged Stone has won six awards in the last eight years, you know. His record sales are still number one, and XY uses holographic DJs at his shows! They're not even real people," she tried to convince him. Sure, the holograms were something only Ladybug would know, but Luka didn't know that.

"For real?"

Marinette was sure she'd educated him on Jagged Stone's musical authority over the lame Mr. XY.

"Holograms are sick! See, if Stone would use holograms he'd have had the market cinched!"

She wrinkled her nose. "He doesn't need to. He runs on raw talent."

"So does XY. He just has a different set of skills," Luka explained. "See, when someone is able to use a turntable and audio effects the way he does, and even figure out how to perfect the use of holographic imaging so everyone thinks it's real, it's genius! Great business strategy if you ask me. You don't have to waste money on hiring live bodies, and he can even skip a few performances himself. His time is money, so why be somewhere when you don't have to be? Then, he can charge more for being personally present himself. Brilliant."

"But… but doesn't that ruin the integrity of the music?"

"Eh. People will still pay to go to the concerts because they want the commodity - his music. Who cares if he's there or not?"

"I do," Marinette answered quietly. She felt she had "lost" this discussion, and was rather disappointed. No, it wasn't a deal breaker that Luka didn't like Jagged Stone, and preferred Mr XY, but she had always pictured herself dancing to Jagged's music at prom, at parties, weddings, anywhere she heard it really, with someone who loved it as much as she did.

"Well, I'm sure we'll still have a good time," he said encouragingly, and smiled at her as he raised her hand to his lips. "I know Jagged Stone can't ruin the _entire_ festival, right?" He was clearly joking, but Marinette didn't laugh.

"Okay, I know when I've done something wrong. Talk to me."

"I'm just a little disappointed. Jagged is a good person, and he loved the hard work I did for him. I don't really appreciate the joke, to be honest," she said truthfully.

"I didn't mean anything by it. I didn't know you were so… close?"

"No, not really, but I have met him a few times and he's a really dedicated musician who loves his work and his fans." Not to mention she'd saved his life a few times over as Ladybug. Saving someone's life sort of endears them to you a little. Except when you're Chloe.

"I guess that's fair. You're lucky I like you, because as much as I don't like his music I won't pick on it in front of you." This time, Marinette laughed at the joke. They would just have to agree to disagree.

It was difficult finding a parking space, because by the time they got there the Louvre was packed with people.

They fought their way through the throngs of people, until she spotted Alya talking to a familiar perfectly-coiffed head of blond hair. She made eye contact with the dazzling emeralds and saw him turn to her. However, she never got to find out if he was coming or simply repositioning, because blood curdling screams stole everyone's attention.

A janitorial worker that Marinette recognized from her frequent visits to the museum rose up above the crowds, decked out with a bright green backpack ShopVac and matching garbage spear.

"I am Tree Hugger, and you all are _litterbugs_!"

With that statement, she whipped out her ShopVac and sucked up a young man who had tossed his cigarette butt on the ground right in front of the freshly-sound-checked Jagged Stone.

"Well, hot damn," Luka remarked, then grabbed Marinette and bolted. "The fuck is going on here?" he shouted.

"Didn't Juleka tell you? We have an evil mastermind who possesses people and gives them evil superpowers!" Marinette yelled back, trying to keep up. Unfortunately, or not so much, Luka pulled her into a fleeing crowd and lost his grip on her hand.

"Marinette!" she heard him scream. But she really needed to be lost at the moment. Paris needed Ladybug.

She pretended to shriek in fright, and ducked behind a bench. "Tikki! Spots on!"

Ladybug emerged, swooping into the arena with Chat Noir on her heel. Boy, was she relieved to see him. She disliked fighting akumas on her own.

"So lovely to see you this evening, my lady. I was pawsitively ecstatic to spot your spots." He chortled at his own joke, and landed neatly under Tree Hugger. He smacked his baton against the ground, which then shot it up like a cannon and knocked her jet pack out.

"Always so impressed with yourself. You'd make a girl crazy," Ladybug answered with a smile, and used her yo-yo to try to catch Tree Hugger. Her attempt failed, and almost earned herself a place in the bottomless ShopVac.

"But do I? Make you crazy?" Chat purred as he used his baton as a pole vault and planted his feet into Tree Hugger's gut. "You know all nine of my lives have only one love."

"Oh, aren't I just flattered," she answered sarcastically. "Nice move!"

The maneuver jolted the akuma victim into a nearby tree, and as she fell, Ladybug noticed how she frantically grabbed for the garbage picker.

"The akuma! It's in the spear!" Ladybug called. "But we can't get near her with that ShopVac!"

"Don't you have a magic trick to help us out with that?" Chat was incredulous.

Oh, yeah. She did. "Lucky Charm!"

A giant rubber… thing landed into her hand. She stared at it blankly. "I don't even know what this is!" she shouted hysterically. Chat was no help; he simply shrugged.

"It's a mute! It's a trombone mute!" a new masculine voice called. "You put it in the bell and it hinders the airflow!"

Ladybug looked around for the disembodied voice and felt her blood turn to ice. Luka.

"Get the mute into the nozzle of her ShopVac!" he screeched, now in hot pursuit from Tree Hugger, who was also being chased by Chat Noir. It would have been comical had Luka not been in very real danger. What was he doing here? Didn't he know he could get himself killed, or hurt at the very least?

Ladybug thought quickly, and called for Chat Noir as she swung to just ahead of the trio. She waited and hoped Chat understood her call until Luka passed her. Chat's baton came flying by and stuck straight up. She was then able to loop her yo-yo around it, and slingshot the mute directly into Tree Hugger's vacuum.

Once more, she flung the magical yo-yo and yanked the garbage picker right out of Tree Hugger's hands. She snapped it in half over her knee and purified the escaped black and purple akuma butterfly.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" The swarm of ladybugs swept the area, and Tree Hugger was once again Louise, and her victims sat around looking dazed.

Her earrings beeping, she turned to face Chat and Luka. One was awfully proud of himself, and the other looked a little nauseated.

"Thanks for your help, guy. That was some bal - uh, bravery you've shown," Chat complimented Luka.

Ladybug could only smile and nod in agreement. She was afraid to speak any further, in case Luka recognized her voice.

"Well, Bugaboo, I think this is goodbye," Chat said in a low, husky voice. He raised a claw to kiss her hand. "I'd ask you to stick around, but I'd hate to see you let the cat out of the bag." Again, he laughed at his own joke and pranced out of sight.

Luka startled, as if suddenly remembering something. "My girlfriend! Marinette! I don't see her anywhere!"

Ladybug's eyes widened. She said "Bug out!" but she didn't think Luka even heard her.

She dropped her transformation once she was alone, and hurried back to Luka. He was walking quickly through the rescued ShopVac victims, asking them all, "Did you see a girl, about yea high, black hair, incredible blue eyes? She has pigtails!"

"Luka!" she called before he shook someone.

"Marinette!" He came running to her, and grabbed her face in his hands. "Are you okay? Did you get vacuumed? What happened to you?" He was completely shaken to the core.

"I got knocked out, I think," she lied. "I just remember running, and then I woke up and came looking for you. Where did you go?" She really wanted to scold him for being in the middle of the fight but knew it'd give her away.

"Not far once I realized you weren't with me. I came right back." Not a word was said about his knowledge of the inner workings of trombones. He ran his fingers over her hair, cheekbones, neck, shoulders, and down her arms. "I don't see any cuts or bumps. I think you're okay," he said, more for his benefit than hers.

"I'm really okay. Promise." Now that was the truth.

He let out a breath. "I just couldn't handle anything happening to you. And it was my idea to come, so it would be my fault."

"Nothing happened, and it wouldn't have been your fault anyway. The akuma is gone, and everything's fine again. Why don't we just go get lunch? I'll even fill you in on our resident bad guy. I'm sure they will get the festival back up and running for tomorrow, and we can try again. How's that sound?" She added a chipper smile to try to cheer him up.

He gave her a grateful smile and kissed her forehead. "You're perfect."

She giggled, tongue-tied at the compliment.

Luka draped his arm over her shoulder. "Let's get lunch. I'm actually really hungry. And now you can tell me about those two superheroes. They're obviously into each other," he observed casually.

"What? Ladybug and Chat Noir?" Marinette yelped. "They're not!"

Luka chuckled. "They are, my dear."

They continued this particular (vehement) disagreement all the way through lunch.


	8. Chapter 8

Monday morning saw Marinette exiting Luka's car and the two teenagers entering the school with fingers locked tight. Everyone saw the kiss they shared before parting for their own lockers, and soon "Marinuka" was on the lips of every pupil.

Marinette sat in her seat already, doodling little hearts in the margins of her notes. Her hot tub daydreams were interrupted by Adrien bursting into the classroom.

"Marinette! I'm so glad you're here. Can I talk to you for a second?" He was completely breathless as he waved to her.

After she'd followed him into the hall, he turned to her a bit warily, but excited.

"Look, this is going to sound weird, and I'm going against wise counsel by saying this, but -"

Adrien was cut short by Luka sidling up to Marinette. He watched a bit dumbfounded as Luka slung an arm around her and pressed a kiss to her temple. Marinette could tell he was shocked by this development; he rubbed the back of his neck as he was prone to doing. He was rubbing it awfully hard, she thought. Hehe, that's what she said. She giggled at herself, but covered it up with a smile meant for Adrien.

"What were you saying, Adrien?" Marinette asked kindly.

"Ah - um, I was going to say, ah… nothing. Nothing, it was really dumb. Hey, I'll see you at lunch, okay?" Adrien barked out a misplaced laugh and scooted back into the classroom.

Luka gazed after him thoughtfully. "I think that guy likes you."

"What?" Marinette barked. "Adrien? He does not, I assure you."

"Whatever you say. But he's free to like you all he wants, because I'm the one you can call yours."

Comments like that, words filled with confidence and admiration, made Marinette's insides melt. She knew she had a stupid grin on her face but she didn't care. Her highly kwami-sensitive, well-trained ears could also hear Tikki snickering in her purse.

"What are you guys doing out here? Let's go!" she heard Alya call, swooping up the stairs to playfully smack Marinette's behind. "Nino told me he'll be saving us a table at lunch this time." That meant Marinette could lollygag a bit after gym class. She hated going to lunch all sweaty, especially now that she'd be with Luka.

Marinette sat in her seat, noticing that the back she'd stared at for two years was uncharacteristically rigid. She wondered what his deal was, but she didn't dwell on those thoughts for long. She was too busy daydreaming about spending her free lunch period with Luka.

Lunch came along much quicker than Marinette anticipated. She was pleasantly surprised to find Luka waiting outside the girls' locker room to walk with her.

They chattered about the Louvre and Marinette's parents, and she tried to convince him that yes, her papa really did like him. They eventually found Nino waiting at their lunch table with Alya and Adrien, the latter having laid his forehead on his forearms and didn't look up when Luka and Marinette sat down with their trays.

"Are you feeling sick, Adrien?" Marinette asked. This was definitely out of the ordinary for him.

"Oh, he's sick all right," Nino confirmed, elbowing the subject of their conversation. "He's hearts-"

"Yeah, I just have a headache. That's all," Adrien said, popping up and interrupting his friend. He looked between Marinette and Luka, and put his head back down.

"Whatever, he's been like this all day. Did you guys read about the akuma attack on my Ladyblog?" Alya asked, turning the conversation to her favorite topic.

"I did," Luka piped up. Marinette turned to him, surprised. Of course, she knew that he'd actually been there. Not that he knew that or anything. But she didn't really think he was the blog reading type.

"What did you think, new kid?" Alya asked, clearly looking to be told how wonderful it was.

"Well, honestly, you missed some parts. And that other guy never really gets any screen time, does he?"

Feathers ruffled, Alya squeaked, "What did I miss?"

"Well, for one, the 'toilet plunger' you mentioned was actually a trombone mute. Easy to confuse from a distance. And Chat Noir actually had a really big role in taking her out so Ladybug could get the butterfly."

All was said matter-of-factly, no offense intended of course.

"And - and - how would you know it wasn't a plunger?" Alya sputtered, not used to constructive criticism.

"Well, I used to play in my school's drum and bugle corp." Marinette leaned in. He didn't talk about military school, much less why he was sent there.

This seemed to placate Alya. "Go on. You played trombone in a marching band?" she prodded.

He nodded, lips pursed. "It was sort of like a football team. We competed internationally, and were treated fairly well by the student body."

"And how did you get in the band?" The reporter in her was coming out now.

"I auditioned," he chuckled. Even Adrien suppressed a smile. "Mainly, I just wanted something to do. Military school is pretty rigid and boring."

"Ugh, sounds like the pits," Nino added, clearly feeling a bit left out of the conversation. Marinette was content to listen.

"It is. Nobody would go voluntarily, I'd bet."

Marinette wasn't sure why Alya would go here, except that the reporter inside had taken over her friend. She was sure she'd step over her bounds.

"So why did you have to go then?"

Silence. Even Alya seemed to understand she had crossed a line.

Until Luka cleared his throat and replied candidly, "I got in a lot of fights when my parents split up. My dad left because he couldn't keep it in his pants and I was pissed. So I fought."

"Dude. That's heavy," Nino commented.

Luka shrugged. "It's in the past. I'm a better person for it. Learned a lot of things at military school." Here he cast a sideways glance at Marinette. "It's where I learned to go after what I want."

Her cheeks flushed, and she was pleased to hear him vocalize his feelings.

"Tell us more about Chat Noir." Adrien had finally picked his head off the table. "You said he was the only who took Tree Hugger out, right?"

"Oh, yeah." Luka leaned back and draped his arm over Marinette's shoulder. "But I'm not sure if he really meant to do all that or if it was sort of a comedy of errors. I've seen some footage of his from other akumas. He's sort of just in the right place at the right time, and Ladybug's the one doing all the real work."

Marinette snorted. Finally, someone who saw it her way! But she did have some prickly feelings of protectiveness over her partner. Chat Noir may not be perfect, but he was genuine, good, and a team player.

Adrien seemed to really take personal offense to Luka's position. "I'd like to see you try to do half the shit Chat Noir's done."

"I'm sure if I had a partner like Ladybug, I could."

"Doubt it. You'd be too busy playing with your _trombone_ to be useful." The double entendre couldn't be missed, especially with the venom dripping from his voice.

Alya and Nino leaned out at this point. Marinette could see they were getting uncomfortable with the hypothetical pissing contest. And to be honest, she was too. It wasn't like Adrien to be so aggressive.

"Dude. What the fuck did I ever do to you? I don't even know you. What's your name again?" Marinette had never heard this tone come out of Luka. She had a feeling he sounded awfully similar before he sucker punched someone.

Adrien burst out of his chair, knocking it back onto the floor and stormed out of the lunch room.

"Well, that escalated quickly," Nino muttered as he got up to go after Adrien.

Luka had returned to his cool, collected self. He sat back and took a bite out of his apple. "Crunchy," he commented approvingly. Marinette could only stare, and hope she could talk to him about this later.


	9. Chapter 9

"So, uh, want to talk about what happened in the lunchroom?" Marinette questioned daintily in Luka's car as he drove her home.

"Not really."

"All right." She didn't want to push, but felt odd letting it go. She heard him sigh.

"But I can tell you want to talk. What's on your mind?"

"I just didn't know the reasons you were sent to military school, and then that weird thing with you and Adrien was… weird."

Luka nodded. "Military school suits some people. They like the routine and structure. And that's all fine for them, and I love it for them, but I hated it. Turned out to be good for me in the end, and I showed my mom that I didn't fight anymore and she let me transfer back to public school."

"Well, I'm really glad she did," Marinette said encouragingly. "Or else I'd never have met you."

"This is true," he smiled at her.

"And the… uh… disagreement you had with Adrien?"

The hand holding hers stiffened.

"I don't care what you say about him, that little fucker likes you and picked a fight with me because he's pissed that you chose me."

Marinette did choose Luka, and she was also choosing to keep her "secret" crush on Adrien a secret.

"If I was still fighting," Luka continued, "I'd have knocked his lights out for that shit."

"I'm sure you would have," she mused, thinking about their differences in stature. Adrien was wiry, sure, but Luka was solidly built. She chose to ignore the part about Adrien liking her because let's just be real - she knew he didn't. He said it himself; she was only a friend. However, the scene she'd overheard didn't pain her as much anymore.

"Want to know something? If I didn't care so much about you I probably would have hit him even if I never fought before in my life."

She wasn't sure if she should feel flattered or concerned. If one punch would be enough to send him packing, what else would?

Instead, she focused on a different section of his sentence.

"How much do you care about me?" She was fully aware she was changing the subject to something lighter, and she could sense the relief and relaxation in Luka.

He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. "I care quite a bit about you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Enough that I can't risk going back to military school." He pressed a kiss to those same knuckles, earning a giggle from the girl.

She invited him up to her loft to work on homework, and he was a bit nervous but accepted.

"Papa and Maman are running the bakery, and they won't close until eight. Don't worry, he won't ban you from my house," Marinette said, trying to ease his nerves.

"Your dad terrifies me. He could snap me in half if he wanted to."

At that, Marinette laughed out loud. "My papa is the gentlest man who ever lived. He'll only crush you in Mecha Strike, and even then sometimes he loses."

Luka laughed and threw up his hands. "Whatever my lady says."

A pang in Marinette's stomach made her hesitate. His lady? But that's what Chat always called her. Luckily, Luka was busy manhandling both their backpacks up her stairs and didn't notice the look on her face. Shrugging, she dismissed any thoughts of Chat Noir and his flirtatious come-ons.

They sat on the floor, playfully teasing each other about the wrong answers on Marinette's geography homework and the hoops Luka had to jump through to get into the accounting track. They had been inching closer and closer to each other, until Marinette's thigh was flush with his. She could feel his eyes burning into the side of her head, and his fingertips feathering over her knee.

She knew that if she turned her head, just an inch, she'd be close. So close, and she could feel electricity sparking off of him like a short-circuiting panel like she'd never known before. If she kissed him now, something would be different. Something was awakening in her, a tempest, deep in the marrow of her bones. If she turned, and saw the flickering dark flames in his eyes, she would have to work hard to make sure the cyclone didn't get out. She had to calm the unbroken wilderness within her before she turned. If she didn't, she knew they'd go to a place that she wasn't ready for.

Marinette caught a flutter of red in the corner of her eye, and snapped herself back into reality. She made a mental reminder to thank Tikki for always toeing the line of getting caught. She tucked her chin a little and cocked her head toward Luka. Raising her eyebrows, she lifted her eyes to meet his, and saw the flames. She was engulfed; the tempest surged.

She wasn't sure how they got there, but they were now on her pink chaise. Strong, large hands were holding her, stroking her cheek, combing her hair. Her pigtails were a distant memory and her dark locks were free. Her bottom lip was slightly bruised and her body was humming with undiluted attraction.

Luka pressed his lips to the thumping artery in her neck and she sighed. His dark brows furrowed, and she knew the question before he asked.

"Marinette… do you… are you ready for this?"

"No," she whispered without a beat. She squeezed her eyes shut, her own insecurity getting the best of her. No, Luka wouldn't leave her because she wouldn't put out. He wasn't that kind of guy. Right?

"Open your eyes, _mon coeur_. It's all right. Promise." As if to prove it, Luka lifted her fingers and kissed them gently.

Marinette opened one eye. "I'm just not ready yet," she said, still using the same halting hushed tone.

"It's really okay. I didn't expect you to be. Hell, we barely know each other, right? I was caught up in the moment and probably shouldn't have even asked."

"I'm glad you did, though," she replied truthfully. "I'm getting used to this whole honesty-instead-of-lying thing, and I'll be honest: I'm glad to have this conversation."

Luka cracked a smile and laid his face next to hers, his nose brushing her cheek. He curled his body around hers and held her closely. "I like this. Being open, I mean. And, you know, the cuddling thing. That's cool too, I guess," he said, pretending to be airy and aloof. She giggled at the attempt. "I've had such a shit model for relationships, I guess I just don't know what I'm doing," he confessed.

"Well, neither do I, really. I've never had a boyfriend before. So we're both new at this, _mon nounours_ ," she said, trying to make him feel better. She was painfully aware, though, that her parental relationship, and the relationship her parents had with each other, was vastly different than his.

She felt the breath he expelled from his nose, and turned her face so she could see him properly.

"Marinette, you're everything I ever hoped for in a woman."

That was when Marinette first felt the stirrings of the magnitude of the connection she had with Luka, and the ponderosity it held.

* * *

 **AN: I'm currently working on an Adrien bonus scene, and you'll be seeing a little Ladybug/Chat Noir interaction soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I rewrote this chapter a few times and it turned into 2 bonus scenes and 2 chapters. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Bonus Scene**

"Aw, come on, kid. Would you… do you… want… my… c-c-camambert?"

Adrien had been ignoring the black cat kwami until then. He rolled over to face the illuminous green eyes sitting on his pillow.

"You'd give me your cheese?"

The eyes blinked.

"Yes."

This one solemn word brought the tiniest of smiles to Adrien's face. "Thanks, but I think I'll pass."

"Your loss." The kwami shrugged and popped the entire wedge into his mouth. He winced at his word choice when he saw the look on Adrien's face. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I'm the idiot who couldn't see Marinette in front of him. And now she's with that asshole. My lady… is with someone else."

He felt a fresh wave of grief clog his throat. It wasn't fair. He'd been in love with Ladybug for _years_.

"I know, kid. It really fucking sucks. And you're going to have to come to terms with it quick, because who knows when Hawkmoth's next akuma is coming. I'll tell you what, shit's been weird lately. He hasn't been nearly as relentless, and I think he's -"

"Sorry, Plagg, I just can not give two shits about Hawkmoth right now. I have none left to give," Adrien said, his voice raspy. "My heart is b-broken."

Plagg patted his Chosen's cheek a bit awkwardly. "That's our luck, kid. That's our luck."

"Well, it's bullshit."

"Yep."

They sat in silence for a little while, until Plagg piped up again, desperately trying to make Adrien feel better. "Maybe you should, you know, make some new friends. Your friend Kagami is cute and nice, and you both are super good at fencing."

"No." Adrien sat straight up and swiped the back of his hand across his face. "No, I'm not going out with any other girls."

"Okay, well, I didn't say you had to _date_ anyone. Just, what is it you kids say now, Netflix and chill? No no no, wait, that's not what I mean. What do you weirdos say when you just want to hang out? And why not?"

"Because I was a total ass. I was so wrapped up in Ladybug at night, I couldn't see that she was Marinette while the sun was out. This whole time I've been shooting my mouth about what a great friend Marinette is when I could have been paying attention and figuring it out. I had so many clues, Plagg. So many clues! So, you know what? I'm going to wait. When she figures out that that asswipe is all wrong for her, I'll be there."

"That's all noble and shit, but you're going to be the fifth wheel. Why not just get to know Kagami? What can it hurt?"

"I didn't pay attention and I've lost the one girl I've ever cared about. I won't give anyone the wrong impression and put another girl in the middle of this," Adrien answered resolutely. "I'll wait for Marinette, and I'll be whatever she needs me to be for now."

Plagg sighed. He wished Ladybug would hurry up and get the Couffaine kid out of her system. This imbalance in the universe wouldn't do. Ladybug and Chat Noir were destined for each other. It was the way of things. No, this wouldn't do at all.

 **Chapter 10**

The holidays crept up on the teenagers like a thief in the night; stealing another year of their adolescence. The school buzzed with the prospect of a killer New Year's Eve party. Alya was throwing it, Nino was DJing, and Marinette was just tickled at the idea of bringing Luka to a party. He'd admitted that he didn't really party much, but was quick to remedy the idea that he'd never had any alcohol. No, Luka had a particular weakness for a certain Captain, spiced of course.

She elbowed him playfully during their lunch period. "So, do you think you'll be at Alya's party?"

He grinned. "I don't know. No one's asked me yet." He leaned back and stretched, pretending like he didn't care but Marinette knew better.

"Huh. Weird," she said, playing along. Shrugging and ceasing her flipping through last month's fashion magazine and skimmed through some pretty vicious gossip about Gabriel Agreste and his long-lost wife. Feeling awkward reading it, she turned to Alya instead. "Is your mom making appetizers this year?"

"Nah, she has to work at the hotel. Bourgeois is being a total dickweed, she already requested off and he granted it, but he took it back." Alya was definitely bitter about her mom's boss, and it didn't help that said boss's daughter had just flounced by and threw up a rude sign with her fingers to the group. "Ugh, I hate that bitch," she growled.

"Let it go. Chloe's not worth the detention you'd get," Marinette warned, reminding Alya of the special treatment Chloe received at the school. She tried to change the subject. "I'll bring some desserts. You know everyone loves Papa's macarons!"

Alya flashed her a grateful smile and went back to scribbling out her late math homework.

Suddenly Nino looked up from his card game with a scowling Adrien at his out-of-control phone.

"Babe, you're gonna wanna look at this," he said, sliding his phone over to Alya. "Looks like another akuma."

Marinette's head snapped up and she tried to sound cool. "Um, where is it?" she tried to ask nonchalantly, but Lord knew this girl had no chill.

"Oh, damn. Looks like this one's at the Eiffel Tower. What is it about that place?" Alya wondered out loud. "I wish I could go. I haven't had a spread on Ladybug in ages!"

"Look at the time. I have to go," Marinette said abruptly, standing up so quickly that her chair clattered to the floor.

"We still have another ten minutes," Luka said, clearly suspicious.

"Right, but, um, I was supposed to meet Mendeleiev about my test score," she lied. It was a poor lie, because Luka knew she'd aced the last test.

"Something wrong with it?" he questioned.

"I'm not sure… I guess I won't find out until I meet with her!"

"Actually, she wanted to see me too," Adrien chirped, "It's something to do with the computer system. I have the appointment after Marinette. I'm just going to go to the bathroom first."

Marinette let out the breath she'd been holding in relief. At least it turned out that there was actually something going on.

Luka raised his eyebrows. "So if it's the computer system, there's probably something wrong with all of our grades. I'll go too." He made to get up but Adrien stopped him.

"Dude, if Mendeleiev didn't want to see you, then chill. It's fine; she'll get it sorted out."

"I go where I want, prick."

Adrien heaved a deep sigh. "Look, dillhole, I don't give a damn _what_ you do. In fact, yeah, why don't you come? I'd love to see her rip you a new one for wasting her time." He turned on his heel and walked out of the cafeteria.

"I'm just gonna go," Marinette whispered, and then scampered off after him. She looked side to side, but didn't see him in the hall. Something was going on with him. He'd been acting strangely all semester, becoming more and more combative in his speech with Luka, stealing glances at Marinette, and whispering with Nino all through their classes. Not to mention that Luka was turning into something of a jealous type. Normally the boys just threw dirty looks at each other and never really addressed each other. It was weird.

Ladybug arrived at the Eiffel Tower to see her partner already dueling with an akumatized taxi driver. He seemed to be hurling exhaust everywhere, but she couldn't see what the exhaust was doing.

Chat Noir seemed… strange. Sure, it had been months since she'd seen him last, but they'd been fighting side-by-side for years. He was normally in good spirits, but today he was just jolly through and through.

"Good to see you, Bugaboo!" He popped in next to her and planted a kiss on her hand before she could pull it away.

"Uh, you too. So what's this guy's deal?"

They blocked a blast of exhaust while Chat explained. "I think someone stiffed him on their fare. He's yelling about backseat drivers and mouths to feed at home."

Ladybug's heart twinged. "Poor guy," she sympathized. "We have to save him."

"Lucky for him, we're in the saving business," Chat agreed. "Where do you think the akuma is?"

She thought for a minute while she watched him swing that exhaust pipe around. "I'm not sure. Let's move him around for a little while and see if he gives it away. They usually do!"

His cheerful attitude was rubbing off on her, and she was able to forget the way Luka acted at lunchtime.

"Huh. The exhaust is stealing from people," Ladybug noted as she watched bills and coins float along on the black smoke back to the akuma. She just barely dodged an exhaust blast and was blown away by the sheer force of it. Luckily, Chat caught her easily, bridal-style.

"I hope he doesn't take my bell," Chat mused. "I like it."

He failed to immediately set her down, and Ladybug shimmied a bit. It took her a full fifteen seconds of shimmying for him to let go. She almost missed the warmth of his body, but reminded herself she was being stupid.

They were able to taunt him and Ladybug noticed a dangling of metal by his back pocket.

"The keys!" she called triumphantly.

Chat grinned and flashed her two thumbs-up. He tried to quietly knock them off the belt loop with his baton but failed miserably, earning himself a good thump in the head and a coughing fit from the exhaust.

"Got any holiday plans?" he asked as if they weren't in the middle of battling.

Ladybug cast him her best "are you kidding right now" look.

"Well?" he prompted.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I am having dinner with my parents on Christmas Eve, and then we exchange presents in the morning." She left out her plans with Luka; Chat Noir didn't need any clues as to her true identity. "What about you?"

"Oh, this and that. Probably a big dinner, presents, same old."

Ladybug thought he seemed a bit less cheerful when talking about his own plans but was afraid to ask. Anonymity was vital.

They were able to free the akuma and Ladybug purified it without needing to use her Lucky Charm. These last few akumas were really suspiciously easy. She tried to swing away back to school, but Chat stopped her.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could meet you somewhere on Christmas. I have something for you."

"For me?" She was speechless. She considered Chat to be a close friend, but it never occurred to her that they were, like, _gift-giving_ friends.

"Of course. It's Christmas," he grinned, poking her in the nose.

What in the world could Chat have gotten her?

Ladybug wouldn't find out until well after Christmas, and her main concern now was getting back to school before Alya or Luka got suspicious.

Unfortunately for Marinette, both she and Adrien walked into class late, at the same time. Marinette risked a quick glance at her phone and saw several missed texts from Luka and Alya.

"Did Mendeleiev give you a hard time?" Alya whispered as Marinette took her seat.

"Um, not really. It just took awhile to fix," she lied. "Um, her computer was all, uh, messed up. And stuff."

Alya simply raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you sure it didn't have anything to do with Blond and Handsome over there?"

"Absolutely not! You know I'm with Luka now, and I don't even -"

"If the _entire_ class would turn to page sixty-four in your books," Bustier warned. The girls took their cue and shut up quickly.


	11. Chapter 11

Marinette was shaking with excitement. Alya's party was that night, and Luka would be here any minute to pick her up. He did come, and barely glanced at her when she came down showing off her new sparkly New Year's outfit. She'd designed it herself.

"Okay, what's the matter with you? You always notice when I sparkle," she asked pointedly once safely in his car.

"I got into another fight with my mom. I'm so sick of her bringing these burnout guys home. This last one tried to make a move on Juleka, and I hit him."

Marinette was dumbstruck, but found her voice enough to ask if Juleka was all right.

"She's staying with Rose now. I think she'll be there as long as Fuckhead Francois is at home."

"And what about you?"

"I'll be fine," he responded, tight-lipped. "He's afraid of me now, anyway."

Marinette wasn't sure how to voice her concerns. She was glad that he was able to defend Juleka, but didn't know where the line was when it came to punching people. She thought that a fully-grown adult man should have better sense than to flirt with a teenage girl, and so she quickly came to terms with Luka cold-cocking him.

"Do you want to go somewhere else? I mean, we don't have to go to the party."

"Nah, it's okay. I could use a little company from my pal, Captain Morgan," he quipped, trying to change the subject by making a joke.

"So I can surprise you with your New Year's present now?" she asked, taking an envelope that Tikki handed her from her purse.

He certainly looked surprised. "You give gifts on New Years? Why didn't you say something? I feel like an ass now."

"Oh no," she giggled. "I just needed a reason. So I made that part up."

Luka parked in the back alley near Alya's house. "Can I see what's in it?"

She waved it in front of his face, and then said, "Oh, I suppose."

He quickly whipped out two tickets to the Mr. XY tour from the torn envelope.

"Wow, Marinette! Fifth row? This is awesome!" A huge smile had broken across his face, and Marinette was delighted that it was she who put it there. She liked making him smile.

"I put in for the floor seat lottery, otherwise I would have had them at Christmas time," she said, trying to explain about why they were so late.

"This is the best, seriously," he said, and flung his arm around her. He pressed a smiling kiss to her temple. "Thank you. How did you know?"

"Well, it definitely wasn't all your yakking about it," she joked. "I just pay really close attention to the people that I love."

The car seemed to freeze. Marinette's bluebell eyes went wide as she realized what she said.

Drawing a deep breath, she tried to say something but Luka interrupted her.

"Um, we should get in there, I'll bet they'll all waiting for your macarons," he said quickly, and hopped out to open her door for her. As she hesitantly stepped out, he gently took her arm and said, "Talk later?"

"Yes," she answered, kicking herself for her Freudian slip.

Alya's house had been transformed into a bright, glittery, multicolored club, with big 2018 numbers flashing above all their heads.

She was greeted by her best friend who immediately ushered her into the kitchen/DJ booth.

"Adrien is here and he's so fucked up. He's been drinking straight whiskey and yelling something about his dad."

"Can't Nino calm him down?"

"Nope, Adrien won't listen to him. Can you talk to him? He's going to end up in a fight, the way he's going on."

Marinette snuck a glance over at the blond currently arguing with his malfunctioning phone. "Honestly I think he'd be quicker to puke than punch, but you know him better than I do."

Luka was scrutinizing the Cesaires' liquor cabinet and comparing chasers with Ivan. Marinette casually made her way to Adrien.

He rolled his head toward her, eyes unfocused. "Oh Marinette. Did you know Gabriel Agreste is too damn important to wish his son a happy new year?"

"Uh, I didn't. Who says?" she tried cautiously.

"He didn't even spend one minute of Christmas with me. I was by myself all fucking day. Do you know what it's like to live with someone who didn't give a shit about you? Course you don't. Your parents are perfect," he slurred. Then, "The fuck are you talking about?"

Marinette didn't hear anyone else speaking. "Excuse me? Who are you talking to?"

"Nobody. And you. And nobody. Don't you have nobody too?"

She blinked and wondered why he had to get so trashed. "I don't have nobody. I have lots of friends, just like you. Can I have that?" she asked, gesturing to the bottle of whiskey he was cradling.

He shook his head "no."

"All of your friends love you, Adrien. We really do," she tried again.

He gave her a hard look. "Do you, though?"

"Of course! We don't want anything bad to happen to you. Think I could have that now?"

"Of course," he repeated. "You can have anything you want, my lady."

Her breath caught in her throat as he simply handed the bottle over.

"Remind you of someone?" Adrien asked, his tongue sticking on the "s."

"No," she lied.

He leaned in, a very familiar smirk on his face and green eyes flashing. "Liar."

Marinette's adrenaline kicked into full force. _How could he know?_

How could he know Chat's nickname for her? Maybe someone had overheard? But it'd be plastered all over the Ladyblog, headlining _Ladybug and Chat Noir: An Item?_ Unless...

Her fight or flight instincts were kicking in and her body chose flight. Before she knew it she was across the room, grabbing Luka's arm and asking to leave. Unfortunately he was knee-deep in his second spiced rum and coke and she couldn't drive his standard transmission car.

So instead, she snatched the plastic cup from him and downed the remaining drink in one gulp.

Luka looked very surprised. "I didn't think you drank much," he chuckled, mixing two more.

"I don't."

"Want to tell me why you're so antsy to go? Is it… what happened in the car?"

"No, no, there's just a lot more drunk people here than I thought," she said, sort of telling the truth.

"Stick by me, gorgeous. I'll protect you," he offered jokingly and throwing an arm around her shoulder.

She giggled and felt much better.

Marinette spent the rest of the evening drinking, laughing, eating pastries, and avoiding Adrien. She did not have the bandwidth to mentally unpack the possibility that Adrien could be Chat Noir. No, there was just too much there to peruse tonight. She didn't think he minded being avoided, as he'd since fallen asleep curled up on Alya's couch. There was no coveting the headache he'd have in the morning.

"It's time!" Alya screeched, turning the sound on the new year countdown on the television up to the highest setting.

They all started counting.

"Five, four, three, two, one. Happy New Year!"

Luka turned to Marinette and kissed her soundly, dipping her back so far she could look up and see everyone upside down.

The party died down quickly after midnight. Marinette was surprised; last year's party went until 4 am. But it seemed as though their host and DJ were preoccupied. Marinette was ready for home, anyway. Her head swam with alcohol and Adrien and Chat Noir.

 **Bonus Scene**

"Last time we were in here, you said something big to me," Luka prodded after ten minutes of silence in the car.

Marinette blushed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that." She thought about trying to backpedal, but she'd already made herself look foolish. No need to further that thought. She wasn't sure she'd be able to string together a coherent backpedal, anyway.

"I was just surprised, that's all," he reassured her, pushing away her dark bangs. "I wasn't expecting it."

Marinette suddenly felt very small and very sober. "Do you… feel the same way?"

Luka sighed, and smiled at her. "Of course. I think that love is all you need in life."

She cocked her head at him. She wasn't really following.

So he explained. "You know, all you need is two people in love. You don't need some piece of paper, or matching last names, or gaudy jewelry."

"You mean you don't believe in marriage?" Marinette asked, incredulous.

"Nope. I think it's archaic and unnecessary."

"Oh." She was glad her voice didn't give her away. Inside, she felt an anvil drop on her chest and a sourness turn in her stomach. He didn't want to get married? Ever? Not even after college? Marinette had dreamed of her wedding ever since she was a little girl. She even designed her own wedding dress. Of course, this design completely changed on its face every year, as seven-year-old Marinette wanted a hot pink tutu and a princess crown. And if seventeen-year-old Marinette was honest with herself, she still wanted the princess crown.

"Good talk, babe. Glad we're on the same page," he said, leaning over to kiss her on the forehead.

"We're not," she whispered, but he'd already gotten out to open her door and didn't hear her.

* * *

 **AN: And thus it begins...  
**

 **...or shall I say, it ends...?**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I would like to address a comment from the previous chapter- these characters are seventeen and eighteen presently. They are not early-teen years, instead they are entering/have entered young adulthood. Thank you for all of your comments, I read and take to heart every single one!**

Marinette dropped into a kitchen chair, chin in her hand, and absent-mindedly played with a crust crumb from her after-school snack.

"What's going on with you today? You look so sad," Sabine asked, brushing the heavy bangs out of her daughter's eyes.

The teenager sighed. "I think Luka and I aren't going to work out." The words caused a painful knot in her throat, and she bit her lip to stop the tears that promised a freeflow.

Sabine sat next to her and pulled her into a hug. "Darling, it's ok. What happened? Tell your _maman_."

"Well, it was over the weekend, when we went to Alya's for the new year. Luka said he didn't believe in marriage."

"Hm." Sabine nodded. She knew that Marinette wanted to be married someday. She'd been voluntarily subjected to hours upon hours of wedding dress designs, cake designs, and color combinations over the years. She'd listened to her imaginative daughter dream about buying a house, adopting a cat, and having babies. She'd played many hours of "house" with Marinette and her dolls when she was young. Sabine was well aware of Marinette's deepest desire of her heart.

"And I just… I can't believe he thinks it's archaic. I've always wanted to be married. Is that dumb?"

Sabine stared into her daughter's great, big, shining bluebell eyes. "Sweetheart, there's nothing dumb about wanting a marriage. It's okay to want what you want. It's also okay that he doesn't want what you want. If marriage is your deal breaker, then you know for certain that you and Luka aren't meant to be."

"But what if I just change his mind-"

"Oh, no. No. Marinette, you can't just change everything you disagree with about a person. It has to be their decision. This is part of becoming an adult." She tucked Marinette's frazzled hair back in its place behind her ear. "This is why people date before they decide if they want to spend the rest of their lives with someone. He doesn't want the same things you do, _ma cherie_. You need to learn to let him go."

Marinette's lower lip quivered, and she began to cry. Sabine held her sobbing daughter until his body stopped jerking and her breathing became even again.

The teenager's phone dinged, and then dinged again. She checked it. Luka.

"What do I say?" she asked her mother.

Sabine shrugged. "What does he want?"

Marinette showed her the messages. _I have something of yours. I'll give it to you tomorrow._

Then, _Actually I'm coming over with it now. See you in a few minutes._

Marinette's breath caught in her throat. What was she going to say? She looked like someone had punched her in the eyes, she was sure. Stupid ugly crying.

Her heart pounded as she heard the familiar _knock-knockknock-knock_ on the front door. What would she say? Damn it all. Why didn't she spend those ten minutes writing up note cards?

Luka grimaced at her when she greeted him. She was sure it was supposed to be a smile, but it surely was not.

"What's the matter?" Marinette asked, trying her best to look cool.

He narrowed one eye at her. "You've been crying, haven't you?"

"That's neither here nor there. What do you have of mine?"

He silently held out her sketchbook as if it was wrought with disease. "Some interesting designs you've got in there."

"Oh my gosh, I was looking for that! I must have left it in your car. What did you think of my designs?" she bubbled, happily clutching her sketchbook to her chest. Design was the only thing that could have clouded her mind so much as to forget what she was supposed to be doing.

"Uh, I was impressed. And confused."

"Confused? Why?"

"You've got a lot of wedding shit in there."

"Well, yes…" Marinette was unsure how to proceed. "Bridal gowns and bridesmaid dresses are a pretty big chunk of the industry."

"Brides that look an awful lot like you?" The statement was pointed, directly addressing the many many sketches of herself in wedding gowns that she'd designed.

She blushed and didn't say anything.

"I thought we were cool with the no marriage thing." Luka's voice sounded edged. Marinette hadn't heard this tone directed at her before.

"No…" she began, " _you_ were cool with the no marriage thing. You didn't even ask me what my opinion was."

"So what is your opinion?"

"I want to get married someday."

Her words hung in the awkward silence between them as she watched his expression morph. She watched him struggle, be angry, confused, amused, and finally settle on speechless.

"I don't know what to say."

"I know," she replied, knowing what needed to be done. "I think this is it."

Now he was surprised. "What do you mean, 'this is it'?"

"I mean that it's pointless to continue going on when we're so different and we have different end goals."

"Come on, Marinette, don't be so dramatic. We can still hang out and have fun, right? We're graduating this spring, and we'll have the whole summer ahead of us. You don't have to be so serious now." He reached out to touch her arm, but she moved away.

"I don't think it's a good idea. What if… what if I get into this even deeper, say a few years from now, and you still don't want to marry me?"

"Well, first of all you're looking pretty far ahead into the future. And I don't want to marry _anyone_. I thought I made that clear. I won't be dictated by some old-fashioned institution."

"And I'm being clear now. _I want to marry someone someday_. I don't think it's so wrong to think about our futures."

"This is crazy, Marinette. We're only seniors. We really don't have to have this discussion now. I just don't want to see any wedding shit."

"It's not crazy. I can consider my future if I want to. And I already told you, this 'wedding shit' is a huge chunk of my preferred industry," she repeated, getting a little irritated. "If I want a complete, comprehensive portfolio, I have to have some bridal designs."

"And I think you're wasting your time and talent on that steaming pile."

"I don't care what you think," she spat, a little surprised at her own venom. "This is my career, and my designs. You don't get to tell me what I can spend my time on."

"Look, it's not that your dresses aren't pretty. They are. They just stand for a fucking scam, which is all marriage is. It's a scam."

"I'm not having this argument with you. I hope someday you can find happiness, Luka. And I hope you can find someone who truly can make you happy." She hoped the meaning of her separate statements weren't lost on their emotionally-charged conversation.

Luka blinked at her. "I guess you're right," he said slowly after a long pause. "This is it."

Marinette suddenly felt awkward and weighted. She had not thought about what to do or say after she said it. She was, however, a bit more prepared for the overwhelming sadness she felt upon knowing that her relationship with Luka, however flawed, was over.

"Okay, well, I guess… I'll see you in school?" she asked, more of a statement than a question.

His body twitched, as if he wanted to step toward her but thought better of it. "Yes. Yes, I'll see you in school." He twitched again, but instead of moving toward her he spun on his heel and walked out the door.

Marinette burst into tears.


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh, Marinette. I'm sorry you're hurting," Tikki said, sitting on Marinette's pillow and petting her Chosen's wet cheek.

"I know we weren't meant to be. I know. But it hurts so bad anyways," she sobbed. Why couldn't she have asked Maman to stay home instead of saying she'd be fine? She wanted her mother. She imagined the Chinese lullaby Maman would be humming as she'd be stroking Marinette's hair, and it made her feel a bit better.

"Maybe you should call Alya," Tikki suggested. "I think she can help make you feel better."

"Maybe. I just don't want to hear the obligatory Luka-bashing right now. I only want to lay in bed and cry."

"She might not bash," Tikki defended Alya. "She might call him something like 'emotionally constipated,' but she calls everyone that."

Marinette allowed herself a laugh at the correct characterization of her best friend.

Tikki dragged her phone over. "Come on. Text her. She'll eat that yucky cold stuff you like so much, and she can watch those weird movies with you, and I'll stay right next to you in your blanket where she can't see me."

Marinette giggled. Tikki could always cheer her up, even if the little kwami didn't think so. She nuzzled her little red friend and shot off a quick message to Alya. She received a barrage of texts back

 _What do you mean?_

 _What happened?_

 _Are you ok?_

 _Did he do something?_

 _WHAT DID THAT ASSHOLE DO?_

 _I hate him, that fucking prick._

 _I'm coming with ice cream and The Notebook. So we'll both be crying together._

 _I love you._

Alya was quick in arriving; it was as if she'd dropped whatever she was doing to come to Marinette.

She found her friend laying in bed, where she'd been since Luka left a few hours ago.

"Oh, girl." Alya's words were enough to bring about a fresh wave of tears for Marinette, and Alya climbed up into her loft bed and crawled under the covers with her.

Marinette put her head on Alya's shoulder. "I broke up with him," she answered Alya's unasked question. "He said he never wanted to be married, and you know someday I do."

"Well, that's a dealbreaker if I ever heard one," Alya murmured. "How do you feel about everything?"

"I feel like I made the right choice, but it still hurts. Really bad."

"Did, ah… did you sleep with him?"

"No."

Alya nodded. "The guy was literally the perfect boyfriend. But you know what? Sometimes it's just not meant to be. Not because anyone made a mistake, or did something wrong. Sometimes you are just crossing paths with someone that you think you might like to be with, and it just doesn't work out. And then you get over it. And then you're okay, and you do it all over again if you want. And that's life."

"You're so wise," Marinette said, half joking and half serious.

"Yes, I am, actually. And he was pretty… um… troubled?"

Marinette sighed. "He's had it really rough."

"I'm aware. He needs to speak with someone who can help him sort through it all, honestly," Alya said gently, making sure Marinette knew she was genuine and not at all attacking Luka. She knew Marinette well enough to know bashing him wasn't what she needed, and it wasn't a good look anyway. "You need someone who isn't afraid to feel what you do, and isn't afraid of committing to you in the way you want. That wasn't Luka. But you know who wasn't afraid of commitment?"

"No, who?"

"Noah Calhoun. The ice cream's melting and Ryan Gosling isn't going to watch himself." Alya pulled out her laptop and popped the disc in. "And I brought you presents. My mom brought these back from the hotel."

Marinette smiled at the pile of fashion magazines Alya handed her. Agreste Designs covered almost every single issue.

"What's the deal with Gabriel's?" Alya asked, finally noticing the covers.

"I don't know for sure. There were some really crazy rumors about his missing wife, like he was responsible or something, but I just can't believe it. It looks like a lot of his sponsors are pulling out because of all that."

"Whoa. That's some pretty rough shit. Think Adrien's bothered by it?"

"I'm sure of it. It's probably why he's been so… aggressive lately."

"Huh. Silly me, I thought it was because he hated Luka."

More tears from Marinette, and profound apologies from Alya ensued.

To lighten the mood, Alya began shoveling ice cream into Marinette's mouth, and thankfully that stopped her tears and brought back a bit of laughter for the time being.

"I don't know what I'd do without a friend like you," Marinette said, and curling her hand gently around Tikki under the blanket. "I'd be up here crying to… um, to nobody, I guess."

"I'm here for you, girl. I know you'd do the same for me."

"I would."

They watched Noah and Allie on their first date, get into fights, make up, and do it all over again. They cried through the ending, and Alya ended up staying the night.

Marinette was definitely not looking forward to school. She was not ready to see Luka yet, and she was sure she looked like hell.

And… there was Adrien. She still hadn't sorted through what he said on New Year's Eve. She wasn't sure that she even wanted to. He'd been piss-drunk, and probably didn't even remember that he'd said anything at all. Rationally, there was just no chance he could be Chat Noir. Chat was charismatic, lively, and sarcastic. Adrien was soft-spoken, sweet, and genuine. Oh, not that one couldn't embody the other's characteristics as well, she thought. It was just that their personalities were so different. But then again, so were hers and Ladybug's…

Marinette pushed the thought out of her mind. This was stupid. Adrien wasn't Chat Noir, and what he said was completely coincidental. He must have overheard Chat call her "my lady" himself. Stupid is what it was. Just stupid.

It was odd going into school by herself, and after walking there. She was used to car rides and accompaniment. Tikki winked at her from inside her purse, and she felt like she could conquer the world.

Luka never showed up that week. It was clear he had skipped school, and Juleka wouldn't make eye contact with her. Which was fine with Marinette, actually. She liked Juleka enough, but she was still Luka's twin. Marinette was surprised how easily she fell back into her old routines. It wasn't as if Luka had never been there, because she still felt his absence, and if she were 100% honest with herself she missed him. Even his stupid obsession with Mr. XY.

The following Monday, after an entire week of not seeing Luka, she came face-to-face with him in the hallway. It was if the world stopped. Her heart started beating fast enough to rival Chat Noir escaping a pigeon. He saw her, and gave an awkward wave. He didn't smile, and barely met her eye. She returned the wave in a weird, jerking motion, blushed, and turned in the opposite direction. Her legs were moving so quickly, she was sure she'd make it to Spain by lunchtime if she kept going. The whole ordeal was really very anticlimactic, but it didn't feel that way to Marinette. It felt like her world had split.

"Alya, he's here."

"Of course he's here, he goes to school here. Did you think he'd skip the rest of the year?" Alya asked, slamming her locker shut.

"Well, no, duh. But I sort of got used to him not being here, you know?"

"Did you see him?"

"Yep. It was weird and awkward and I never want to see him again."

Alya barked out a laugh. "Well, I think maybe you need to readjust your expectations, babe."

They walked out into the hallway together, Alya having successfully turned the conversation into happily discussing Marinette's upcoming 18th birthday party.

"So let me get this straight. Your parents are going out of town on your birthday?" Alya asked in disbelief.

"Not really. My birthday is on Thursday, and they're leaving on Saturday. My Nonna is sending them on a cruise for their wedding anniversary."

"Oh, that's nice. So, party! I can't believe our luck!" Alya exclaimed, already calculating the guest list and beverages.

"Oh, uh, I'm not having a party. I just want you and Nino to come and eat some food and maybe have a little wine."

"Nino had plans with Adrien, but I'm sure they can just reschedule. Or! Adrien can just come with us. You sure you don't want a party?"

"Yes. I think I'd really like a nice, quiet birthday with my best friend."

"You got it, girl."


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: This is kind of a quick chapter because I have a lot of story left to write!**

 **I also want to address another comment I received because it's a good question. Nothing is going to happen to this story now that we've met canon Luka. I saw the first few episodes of Season 2 while I was writing the outline and first few chapters, so some of Season 2 is incorporated but from here on out it will not follow canon.**

Saturday came quickly. Marinette had spent an exhausting but successful week avoiding the crap out of Luka. She felt pretty stealthy, and thought she could probably give Chat a run for his money. She missed him, too. Hawk Moth had been so, so quiet. It was unnerving her, and sending Tikki into occasional frenzies, worrying about what he was cooking up next.

"Maybe we ought to patrol soon, you know, keep up a presence," Marinette said to Tikki on Saturday morning. Her parents had just left, and their home was weirdly quiet. Tikki was making the most of their absence and demolishing some chocolate-chip cookies.

"You can if you want," the tiny deity said around a mouthful of baked goodness. She swallowed, and continued, "or you can use this time to rest up for whatever Hawk Moth has coming next."

"I'm antsy and I want to see Chat Noir."

"Marinette, you shouldn't use your miraculous for selfish reasons," Tikki scolded, but she snuggled Marinette's cheek.

"I wouldn't be. I'm going patrolling whether he's there or not. I just would really like to see him."

"Are you re-dancing?" Tikki asked suspiciously.

"Am I _what_?"

"You know. That thing you humans do when you try to get over a heartbreak and then you find someone else for a little while and then dump them too."

" _Rebounding_ , Tikki. And no. I'd never rebound with Chat Noir. Hell, I don't think I'd ever cross that line with him."

"Hmm," was all Tikki said in response. Marinette wondered what she was thinking but didn't want to ask. Tikki had been acting so weird ever since they fought Robustus.

"Anyway, I thought I wanted a nice catered dinner for my birthday but you know what, Tikki? I just want some Chinese takeout."

Tikki visibly brightened. "Can I have your fortune cookie?"

Marinette chuckled. "As always, you can have my fortune cookie."

Marinette wished Luka was coming.

She missed him so much. It was like a chunk of flesh had been sliced off and she felt its loss every day. Each day her pain was lessening, but Marinette wasn't sure she'd ever reclaim the part of her heart she'd given to Luka Couffaine.

But as Alya and Nino arrived, and finally Adrien, who was late to everything these days, she would glance at the door and wish she'd hear a _knock-knockknock-knock_. Luckily, the takeout that Alya had so graciously agreed to pick up after Marinette paid for it over the phone provided a bit of distraction.

Marinette wondered if Alya told Adrien to be nice to her, because he seemed to be doing the most to please her. If she mentioned she was thirsty, he hopped up to get her a drink. If she said it was cold, he offered his jacket. He seemed to be acutely aware of her, and after losing Luka's warm presence, Marinette's fickle body was welcoming of Adrien.

He was the one to dim the lights and turn the movie on, sending a warning glance at Nino and Alya as they snuggled together under a blanket.

Her attention was then drawn to Nino's phone lighting up on her side of the coffee table, and he gestured for her to hand it to him. As she leaned in to pick it up, she noticed the social media notification on the screen. Her heart stopped and her stomach seized.

 _Luka Couffaine is in a relationship with Rose Lavillant._

"Oh my God."

She thought she was going to throw up.

She bolted, ridding herself of the phone. Luckily, it landed on Alya and she read the screen.

Marinette wasn't sure how she got there but she found herself in the bathroom, on the floor between the shower door and the toilet. She heaved a few times but nothing came up. Her skin was tingling and hot, from the tip of her nose to her forearms, to her shoulder blades right down to the tops of her feet. She could feel prickling in her temples and her mouth wasn't producing any saliva. She felt like she could cry, but her glands did not produce tears. Tikki wasn't in the bathroom with her, and that seemed like another blow to her fragile psyche.

There was knocking on the door.

"Marinette! Open up," Alya begged. She tried the doorknob but it was locked.

Muffled voices sounded behind the heavy wooden door, and she heard Alya trying to argue with Adrien. Finally, they stopped and she heard someone thump on the floor outside the bathroom.

Convinced that she was not, in fact, going to vomit, Marinette relaxed against the opaque shower door. She wished she had answered Alya, but was feeling ashamed and embarrassed enough that she did not go and open the door for her. God, what a horrible friend she was. Inviting people over for her birthday and then flipping her shit like this. What a drama queen.

A white corner of a folded paper was being shoved under the door with a pen, interrupting the thoughts intruding her mind. She took it and read it.

 _You ok?_

This was not Alya's handwriting, and she was suddenly jolted months back, as she sat in detention with a green-eyed boy she was in love with. Before Luka. Blinking back tears, Marinette answered.

 _No. And I'm not coming out._

She heard a soft breath expelled, and scratching as he wrote back.

 _Let me in then._

Marinette was not sure why her body responded the way it did. She did not currently have the emotional bandwidth to dissect and analyze why she would be so willing to open the door for Adrien Agreste, when she was prepared to leave her best friend in the hall. Her neurons would not fire correctly and she would not recognize the automatic physical response she employed when battling side-by-side with Chat Noir.

Adrien squeezed into the bathroom with her, sliding on the floor to maneuver around and close the door behind him. She suddenly felt small next to his tall, athletic frame, and curled in on herself. He scooted back until he was also leaning against the shower door, and Marinette allowed him to encapsulate her. She laid her cheek on his chest and turned her nose into the soft fabric of his T-shirt while his arms came around her. His hand on the side of her face, hers clasped together, and she sobbed.

 **Bonus Scene**

"I should be in there with her!" Tikki shouted angrily at her cranky captor. Cat-ptor?

Plagg held her with little black paws and phased them again, ending up on Marinette's balcony. "No! This is it! Don't you see? This is it!"

She huffed and blew an aggravated breath out. "This is _what_? Kwami neglect?!"

"No, Tikki." The shocking gentleness of his tone snapped her out of her fury. "This is the part in the story where they start to fall in love."


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Ok seriously having some writer's block here! Sorry this is taking so long, I'm having some trouble getting my thoughts into my fingers and onto the computer :X which then resulted in this monster chapter.  
But there is an end in sight! It's looking like this will be 18 chapters long.**

 **I'm also insane and started a Marvel/Miraculous crossover after I saw Infinity War and it is... hard to write haha.**

 **I also need to put in a disclaimer…. I don't know if anyone's noticed but I know zilch about fashion. So I looked up top fashion schools in the world and ESMOD International was the first ranked school in Paris, so that's how I chose where Marinette will be attending. My most sincere apologies for any misrepresentation of fashion education and the industry.**

* * *

Ladybug waited patiently on the cupola of the Eiffel Tower. She didn't wait long, as she saw the bright green eyes of her partner before she saw his person.

"Bugaboo," he greeted her with a kiss to the back of her hand.

Ladybug was practically shivering with excitement. She whipped out a red and black wrapped gift from behind her and thrust it at Chat Noir.

"What's this?" he asked, a grin spreading across his face.

"We never got to exchange Christmas gifts. I just didn't want you to think I'd forgotten my promise."

Chat eagerly tore through the paper and uncovered his very own handmade black cap, complete with ear-holes and a golden bell knitted front and center.

"Wow! How did you get one of these?" he asked, poking a claw through one of the ear holes.

Ladybug clasped her hands behind her back. "I made it."

His head snapped up. "You made this with your hands?"

"Uh… yes…" She felt a bit awkward, and thought that this must be what Adrien always felt like whenever she said something stupid to him.

"Wow. I don't think I've ever gotten a gift like this. You made this specifically for me?"

She resisted the urge to correct him that yes, she had, but the blue scarf she'd made had been given to him by Marinette, and he thought it was from his father anyway.

"I don't know anyone else with your sort of ears," she kindly pointed out. "Anyway, I know it gets cold in the middle of the night and you've said how much you like your bell. Maybe you can ask your kwami to work it into your winter suit?"

"My winter suit?"

Ladybug was confused. "Yeah. My kwami lines my suit with fleece and gives me wool-lined boots in the wintertime. Doesn't yours?"

Chat groaned. "No. But my kwami is sort of an asshole."

She giggled. "Guess you'll need to have a little 'chat,' yeah?"

"Did you just make a pun, milady?" The grin splitting his face was infectious, and Ladybug found herself grinning back.

"Hmm. I guess I did. Well, I'm going to cover the east side of the city, I'll see you later, _minou_!" She left him hanging off a beam, watching her swing away. She did, however, miss the silent kiss he blew after her.

"That was a really nice gift you gave Chat Noir," Tikki said as they sat on Marinette's balcony together.

"I just wanted him to know that I appreciate him. He always supports me and has never disappointed me. Even when he fails, he doesn't disappoint me," she mused. "Poor Chat always takes the brunt of the battle. Sometimes, it's nice when someone notices your hard work."

"You're a good friend, Marinette," Tikki responded, patting her Chosen's knuckles. "You two have always been a great team, but it's important to acknowledge each other's efforts. You're learning."

"I'm trying to be a better partner to him. I haven't always been, but starting now I'm going to show him the same care and support he's always shown me," the heroine declared.

The last month of school was a frenzy of testing, university applications, rejections, and acceptances. Alya was accepted to Institut Pratique du Journalisme, and Nino shocked everyone by going for an accounting degree at Paris-Dauphine. Adrien would be going straight to work with Agreste Designs while trying to convince his father a business degree would serve him well (with undertones of wanting to go to university with Nino), and Marinette was accepted at ESMOD International, for Fashion Design and Creation.

Marinette found herself surprised, on the last day of June, when she saw Luka in the hallway and did not experience the pang in her stomach she'd come to associate with his presence. And then, on the last day of school, she saw him with Rose and didn't feel like she needed to throw up.

As she related all of this to Alya on their walk back to the bakery, where there were macarons waiting for them to celebrate, she earned a smile and a bear hug from her best friend.

"I'm so glad, Marinette. I'm so glad. After your birthday, I was so scared you'd be pining for him the rest of the school year. I'm so glad," she repeated, and bear hugged her again. "Are you going to get back on the horse? Adrien's still single…"

Marinette chuckled. "No, I think I'm going to give dating a rest for now. I'm going to ESMOD in the fall and I want their internship at Chanel. I have a lot to focus on."

"What's so great about Chanel?" Alya asked. She soon realized her error, and her eyes glazed over as Marinette launched into a forty-minute speech detailing all of Chanel's accolades, including their position as the first feminist design firm, and responsibility for the liberation of women from corsets. She did her duty, though, and as Marinette paused for a breath, interjected encouraging phrases such as "oh, is that so?" and "wow, that's so interesting!"

Marinette was still talking as they passed through the Dupain-Cheng family bakery doors.

"Congratulations, _ma poupette_! How was your last day of school?" Tom boomed, his voice echoing throughout the room. He held out a tray of freshly-baked macarons and the girls relieved him of the tray.

"It was okay. Pretty busy. Emptied out my locker, threw a bunch of sh - um, stuff - away, and rescued binders from Alya," the teenager managed around a full mouth.

"They're junk! And they had history notes in them. Tainted," Alya retorted.

"You know, you're going to need to know history if you're going to be a world-famous journalist."

"Nope. Shan't."

"You might even find traces of Ladybug, you know," Marinette coaxed, reaching for another macaron and stealthily pocketing one for Tikki. "Remember when I showed you that hieroglyph of Ladybug at the Egyptian display at the Louvre?"

"Oh, sure. But when I have real live interviews with her, I'll be the most sought-after journalist in Paris!"

Marinette tried not to let her glee show as she chewed her bite of cookie. Well, if there was one thing she was good at, it was making Alya's day, and she mentally made a note for Ladybug to drop in on Alya as the fall semester began.

Fall found the four friends beginning their next walk of life in varying degrees of tension.

Adrien sat in his father's office, waiting for his first official project he'd be headlining for the Halloween show.

Alya stood in the front of her journalism class, looking for a seat, and wondering if she'd be good enough.

Nino was scrawling in a notebook, trying to keep up with the professor at the whiteboard, not remembering any of this from school.

Marinette flipped through her sketchbook as she watched her classmates filing in, hoping she wasn't obsolete, not knowing if her designs looked like a child's scribbles or a professional's creations.

The first thing Marinette did after her first class was text Alya.

 _I don't think I'm cut out for this._

 _Girl, you and me both. Idk wtf I was thinking, these people are so out of my league…_

 _Ikr. i'm freaking out._

 _Wanna go out this weekend? We can meet up at this sweet club i just read about._

 _Ok, sure. We should get the boys, too._

 _On it._

By the end of the week, the girls were feeling a little more confident, but were ready for a break. If they thought high school was rough… there was just no comparison. Every professor acted like their class was the most important, and each had assigned ungodly amounts of reading and assignments. Marinette had a headache and she hadn't even cracked a textbook yet.

So, when Friday rolled around, she ditched her last class a few minutes early, purposely sitting in the back of the lecture hall, and practically skipped to where Alya and Nino were waiting for her.

She squealed and gripped her best friend tightly. What would she ever do without this girl? They chattered together and Marinette learned that Luka was in many of Nino's accounting classes.

"I'm not surprised, actually. I figured he'd go into some business degree. He has a mind like that," she said, recalling his fangirling over Mr. XY's "business acumen."

"Yeah, he's really smart. I bet he gets a summer internship," Nino scowled. "There are so many hoops to jump through to get one of those."

"I'm going to get the Chanel internship," Marinette declared, her pace picking up a little bit. She slowed when she noticed Alya hopping a bit to keep up. "That one is mine."

"You sound really confident. I wish I had some of that," Alya said quietly. That actually did make Marinette stop.

"What do you mean? You're the most talented journalist in this incoming class. Look at all the work you've done with the Ladyblog. Nobody else could have gotten that level of rapport with Ladybug. It's because you're you," Marinette declared. No, she would never admit that she purposely loaded Alya's schedule with interviews. Alya was good at what she did, and she happened to have a friend in a high place that she didn't even know she had.

"Thanks, Mar. I just read what all my classmates are putting out and my writing is just not up to par."

Marinette hated hearing the negative tone from her friend, but her words were cut short by Nino.

"Adrien! There you are, dude. Friggin' a, where were you?"

The blond model was jogging to meet them at the corner. He wasn't a bit out of breath though, Marinette noted.

"Sorry. Got kept late. I just found out that not only do I have to do all the shit work and coordinating with all the design firms because _someone_ thought it would be grand for me to be on the planning committee, I have to model in this damn show too."

Nino made a supportive noise in his throat, looped an arm around Adrien's shoulders, and walked ahead of the girls with him, speaking in low tones.

"He looks good," Alya said, nudging Marinette.

Oh, she was well aware.

"I know. We've, ah, met for coffee a few times over the summer."

"What? And you didn't tell me?"

"Shh, he'll hear you, shut up!" Marinette hissed. "I didn't tell you because it wasn't a big deal. He just likes to check in on me, that's all. Ever since my birthday party, he texts me once a week."

"But I thought you were all done with that Luka crap."

"I am, it was just… I don't know, it just turned into a _thing_ and I don't mind. Sometimes I text him."

"So… what's the deal then? You guys dating?"

"Um, no. But I… I wish he'd ask. I'm not pining, though, so don't even go there," she warned. "I don't do that anymore."

Alya held her hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay, I won't. But trust I'll knock your block off if I hear one tiny little pine," she mimed with her first finger and thumb.

Marinette grinned. "I'd expect no less from you."

They could hear the thumping bass tones from the club a block away. Nino's feet moved faster and faster of their own accord, and the slower three tried to keep up. Flashing their IDs, they were waved into a dark scene with flocks of other young adults. Flashing reds, blues, and yellows swung around in wide circles, and the DJ was dancing along to her own mix behind the table.

Alya and Marinette went headfirst onto the dance floor, leaving the boys behind in their wake. Assignments, syllabuses, and readings were problems for tomorrow.

Alya was suddenly spun away by Nino, leaving Marinette bopping along by herself, trying to find a sweet spot nearby where she could pretend to dance with them, but really be dancing by herself.

A hand graced along the small of her back, and she spun around to find herself flush with Adrien, nose buried in the hollow of his throat. She jumped back, startled.

"Sorry! I didn't know that was you!" she shouted over the loud music.

"Dance with me," he responded in kind, doing a strange little shimmy-shake to illustrate his point.

She wrinkled her nose at the horrible move and smiled at him.

Being this close to Adrien had her senses in a tizzy. Thankfully, she didn't revert back to her high school awkwardness, and was able to keep her head on straight. But damn, it was hard. Especially when he smelled this good, and he was touching her arms, and he smelled so wonderfully _fresh_ , and his hands were on her hips, and he had such an incredibly sweet smell, and his fingertips were teasing the edges of her front pockets…

When did the thumping music stop and the ballads begin? When had the DJs switched off? When did the dance floor become so much less crowded? When did the hands on the clock jump forward four hours?

She was so wrapped up in him that she never noticed Alya and Nino leaving.

He was so wrapped up in her that he never saw it coming.

Adrien closed the slight one inch gap between them and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

If Luka was a short-circuiting electrical panel, then Adrien was an arc flash. If Marinette held the tempest inside her with Luka, she held the very spirit of the hurricane now, dancing with Adrien.

And it demanded to be freed.

* * *

 **AN: The wonderful TigerPriestess has informed me I have a pretty big continuity error, so I've updated this chapter. Thank you, friend!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: There's nudity in this here chapter, but no lemons. The reason this chapter is taking so long is because I thought I'd try my hand at writing smut and turns out I'm still shit at it! So I rewrote about half of it. Sorreeeeeeee.**

* * *

Marinette hadn't had a single drop of alcohol and she felt buzzed. She couldn't remember how they got to her room, couldn't remember if her parents were even home. All she could fathom was him.

They knocked into a bookcase, her desk, and the bust that was donning her latest silky blue blouse before landing on her chaise, yanking the other's top off. He trailed his lips along her exposed shoulder until he got about midway which elicited a shiver. He paused, and left feathery kisses at her clavicle and enjoyed the goosebumps she produced in response. He took advantage of her thrown-back head to lay the same slight kisses at the base of her throat and work his way up.

Marinette could feel the fingertips of his right hand working their way up her side, past her ribcage, and coming to rest just under the band of her bra. Every touch electrified her.

She dragged her own fingers through his messy blond locks and tangled them at the back of his head. Gripping lightly, but hard enough to cause movement, she directed his face to hers and he lost the precarious balance he had on his left elbow. Seizing the opportunity, Marinette pushed them off the chaise and rolled them so she was looking down on his figure.

Slowly and intentionally, she leaned down to kiss him again, and reached behind her to expertly remove her bra. It fell away from her chest and Adrien gazed up at her.

"Oh hell, Marinette. You're beautiful," he whispered, reaching up to press lightly into her ribcage.

She offered him a mischievous side smile, and responded, "Well, I think you're incredible. Always have," while dragging one nail down the middle of his chest.

He propped himself up on his elbows, and she appreciated the way it made his pectorals pop out.

"Really? How long?"

"High school. Don't tell me you never noticed," she chided as he reached up to pull her hair out of her signature pigtails.

"I didn't."

She snorted. "You're being nice. I turned into a blubbering, babbling idiot whenever you were around."

"Well, I guess you did squeak a lot," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "But it doesn't matter now. We're here now."

She allowed him to gather her in his arms and bury his face into the pastry-scented pocket of her neck and he mumbled something.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Ah, I just… I have something to tell you… before we - ah, do - whatever we're going to do next."

Marinette blinked a few times. "You don't… do you have…"

"Do I have what?" He was clearly puzzled.

"Do you have an… STD?" she whispered, not able to meet his eye.

Adrien barked out a laugh, then quickly recovered. "No, I do not have an STD," he reassured her. "No, it's a little… well, I'm… I'm Chat Noir, and I've known you were Ladybug for about a year and a half."

Marinette sat up very quickly, her back stiff as a board. She closed and opened her eyes once, twice, three times before she fully comprehended what he had just told her. She squinted at Adrien, and found there what she'd been ignoring all these years. She saw the ghost of Chat's trademark smirk, the almond-shaped eyes that she could clearly picture a green sclera over, the lines in his forehead, and the twitch of his lips that she'd seen so many times. She replayed that night at Alya's New Year's party when he had all but confessed to being the snarky leather-clad hero.

"You - you _asshole_!" she shouted, her head snapping back. "All this time, you've been Chat Noir, all this time you've been _lying_ to me!"

"I know. I'm sorry! Plagg - my kwami - he said that Tikki was super careful about identities and she'd be really mad -"

"Oh, no, don't!" a scrappy disembodied voice called out.

"Don't you blame this on me, Adrien Agreste!" Tikki shouted, darting out from her hiding spot in Marinette's desk. "Plagg, you don't get to let him shove all the blame off on me!"

The aforementioned black cat kwami hesitantly sprang from Adrien's discarded jacket. "I'm not, I promise, Tikki. Just let me explain -" And Plagg phased the both of them out of the room. If one was silent, two high-pitched voices could be heard arguing on Marinette's balcony, the most adorable of chipmunk fights.

But one was not silent.

"I can't believe you kept this secret from me! All this time!" Marinette continued. "And you let me believe - you let me fall for you - _again_! And I - I don't even have a shirt on, and you don't either, and I'm so pissed at you!"

Adrien was sitting on his heels, being very quiet.

She swung back around to face him and stomped over to him, dropping down to her knees. "All this time… we wasted… because you believed your asshole kwami."

"Uh, what?"

"Of course Tikki was concerned about our identities. But she doesn't make the rules, does she? You should have come to me," Marinette whispered, not daring to touch him.

"But -"

"Shut up. We could have been together, this whole fucking time. Years, we could have had together already."

"Could have had?" he asked sadly, looking at her forehead instead of her eyes.

She looked at him, puzzled. "Well, yeah. Unless I misread things…" she replied in a voice full of uncertainty. She reached for her top. "I guess you just wanted something… uncomplicated…"

"No!" he half-shouted. "No, I want it all. You're misunderstanding - I want complicated." And then his voice dropped to half volume. "Just please, don't cover up that beautiful chest yet. If you want. Please. I just - I finally got to see it."

Marinette smirked, blushing a little. The witty Chat Noir was a boob guy. "Then what exactly do you want?"

Adrien sat back on his heels. "God, Marinette, I've been in love with Ladybug - with you - since I was fourteen. And then I figured out you were her and I had to watch you be with that fucking prick Luka, and then I waited because I didn't want you to think I was a creep, and then we were talking all summer which was really awesome, and I knew I had to tell you, but walking up to you being all 'hey, Ladybug, it's me Chat' didn't really sound like a great idea and then I thought I wanted to make it all a big thing - you know, like those promposals? - and then tonight happened and we were there and you were there looking just… fuck, so gorgeous, and I couldn't help it. And then I _had_ to tell you before we did anything and it just all went to shit and -"

"Adrien. You're rambling," Marinette interrupted him, a soft smile on her face. Oh, how the tides had turned. For once, it wasn't her yap that needed closing. She put a hand on his cheek. "I forgive you. If you're in this then I'm in this."

"Really?"

"Yes. Of course." She moved a little closer to him and placed her hand on his knee. "I never thought you'd be Adrien."

His green eyes opened wide. She was speaking to _Chat Noir._

"You've been my best friend, best support, for years. You've always had my back, never let me down, and I always knew you'd come. I never wondered if you'd show up. All I had to do was wait." She was purposefully speaking in absolutes. "I never doubted you. You're steadfast and sound, and I've been the flighty one. You're the perfect partner, Chat."

Marinette leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, keeping her eyes open and locking gazes with him. His face was full of wonder at her admission, radiating warmth from his chest, and she smiled.

She woke the next morning in her bed wide awake, next to Adrien, the two having exhausted themselves in trying new things. Marinette didn't feel the soreness she thought she'd feel, and as she turned her head to the still boy behind her, she felt him chuckle.

"Morning, beautiful," he rasped, trying to mask his morning breath by mumbling.

She twisted in the sheets and boinked him on the nose. "Morning! I was thinking maybe we could -"

" _Marinette_!"

The sound of her mother's voice downstairs sent a cold wave of rippling fear through her body.

" _Are you awake? I have freshly baked croissants!"_

"Ahem," Adrien quietly cleared his throat. "Is that your father?"

Damn, how could she have missed the aroma of her father's breakfast croissants? He always made them the morning after he and Sabine went out. It was a tiny bit of relief that her parents had probably been sound asleep last night, but what was she supposed to do with the boy in her bed?

She gripped his arms. "How am I supposed to explain this? They'll know!" she hissed, eyes wide and darting toward her trap door.

Adrien grinned at her and flopped on his back. "My sweet Marinette. You're dating Chat Noir. I could sneak out of here even with your parents _in_ the room," he boasted.

She rolled her eyes. "Mm-hm. Well, Maman always comes up to see if I'm awake in the mornings, so you might actually get your chance," she responded in a dry but friendly tone.

"Oh, would you look at the time, I'm late for the thing I do at the place with the people. I'll see you later today?" he asked, planting a dramatic kiss on her lips and gathering his clothes strewn about the room.

It was her turn to smile cheekily. "Absolutely. Maybe we can have lunch at Pierre's?"

"You got it, babe," he said, already dressed and flicking her two thumbs up.

She watched him hop onto the balcony and disappear down the drainpipe, and wondered where his kwami was that he couldn't have just transformed.

And then she remembered her own.

"Tikki? Tikki! Are you here?" she whispered, not wanting to cause a ruckus.

The tiny red deity burst through her roof. "I just saw Adrien Agreste leaving here, and do you know what that Plagg did? Held me captive all night long! I just couldn't break free, and -"

Marinette chuckled. "You cuddled, didn't you?"

Tikki stopped explaining. "Yes," she answered simply.

"He's very sweet, isn't he?"

"Yes."

"You liked it, didn't you?"

"Yes."


End file.
